Children of the Sith
by ewan's girl
Summary: A rumored sith cult has been running dangerous experiments on the force using Jedi padawans. Obi Wan Kenobi is marked as their next test subject...can Qui Gon save him before the force is drained from him forever? Final chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sith cult  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Summary: A rummored Sith cult have been running experiments on the force, using Jedi apprentices as their test subjects. Obi Wan Kenobi has been marked as their next subject. Can Qui Gon save him before the force is drained from him completely?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters we have grown to know and love (some more than others). Sadly I make no money on my stories, they are just for fun. I do however own the characters you will grow to know and love.   
  
*Authors note: This idea was given to me by my muse Wakko(1994-2003)Who will always be missed. It mostly comes from reading the JA books.   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a battle, a feirce battle that he faced. He fought hard to keep his eyes open that were begging to be closed away from the nightmare he found himself in. The drug worked swift through his body, making him crave sleep, but he knew he had to fight it in order to take in his surroundings to find an escape. In his 25 years with the Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi had been poisoned, stabbed, shot, and nearly blown up more times then he could count, but something about this was different. Someone used this drug to keep him alive, imobile, but alive.   
  
His mind was racing, memories ran together creating a jumble of images, and he couldn't understand the words coming out of his captures mouths, sounding like nothing more than childish gibberish. In the back of his mind he knew that he was being dragged up a mountain side by four beings dressed in black cloaks. His entire body had gone numb however so the sensation of being dragged across jagged rocks went unfelt...until later. He also knew he had broken his leg in battle, making his abduction all the more easy. But there was something that worried him more than his physical well being, was the fact that he found that the drug made it more and more difficult to access the force, it was as if it was holding him at bay from the power he had spent his whole life training to use.  
  
Faintly he felt a warm, and familiar presence try to touch him through the force. He knew his master Qui Gon Jinn was behind him, chasing the people who had ambushed them during a training exercise to Ragoon-6, trying desperatly to save him. He had been seperated from Qui Gon because of the training exercise. He was supposed to find his master on the uninhabibbited planet, following only the clues his master had left him, he had no comunicators of any kind. Normally the exercise was master and padawan finding a third Jedi in order to strengthen their bond, but this time it was an exercise to get Obi Wan ready for the trials, and ready to be on his own. But he was ambushed. He fought bravely for he was greatly out numbered, but he slipped on the slippery surface and broke his leg, then he was hit by a dart laced with this drug that now ran through his body. Before he slipped into darkness he called through the force to his master, Qui Gon had heard his call, and was trying to catch up to him.   
  
Using his last ounce of strength Obi Wan used the force to pull a stone out of his tunic pocket. It was the river stone that Qui Gon had given him on his 13th birthday, he never went anywhere without the stone. He hoped his master would find it, and follow his trail. His hopes fadded however when he realized he was boarding a star ship and taken off planet.   
  
**  
  
Qui Gon Jinn felt the disturbance in the force, he knew something was wrong with Obi Wan. He also knew the training exercise was to let Obi Wan handle things on his own, but there was something hanging in the force that made Qui Gon worry. He no longer felt Obi Wan's force signature, which meant one of two things. Either Obi Wan was dead, or he could no longer access the force. He decided to cut the training exercise short, and find his padawan.   
  
He raced down the path he had left clues on for Obi Wan to find him, when he came to a beautiful meadow that had remnants of a battle. He looked around for signs of Obi Wan, and saw his apprentice's cloak crumpled on the ground. He also saw pieces of broken vibro blades, and blasters lying everywhere. He looked towards the north and saw footprints heading up the mountain side. He also noticed that the footprints seemed to have been dragging something...or someone.   
  
He began to race up the mountain side, taking huge strides with his long legs. He ran up the hill as fast as he could, calling upon the force to help quicken his pace. When he reached the top, to his horror he saw a ship flying out of the atmosphere. It was too far away to make out what kind of a ship. As he stood there watching the ship, a shiny object on the ground caught his attention. He bent down and retrieved his old river stone. It broke his heart to hold the stone again, because he knew Obi Wan never went anywhere without it. He put the stone in his pocket, and made his way back to his transport.  
  
"Master Yoda." He called into his comlink as he desended down the mountain. "I need to speak to the council immediately." He sighed before he spoke again. "Another apprentice has been abducted."   
  
*I know this was a short chapter, but it was the intro to get you guys hooked. Did it work? Please, please, please read and review! 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Children of the Sith  
Author: ewan's girl  
Disclaimer: Don't own em. If I did, I wouldn't be so poor.  
  
* Author's note: As promised a longer chapter! Now keep your end of the bargain and review.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
'Gold, red, green, gold, purple, red, blue, gold.' Extremely exhausted and confused eyes tried to focus on where those colors were coming from. Sleep threatened to consume him again, but he wanted to know what was happening. Unfortunately all he could focus on was a blurry object that seemed to change color. Welcoming him back to consciousness were incredible amounts of pain running through his entire body. He now realized how badly he had been injured during his battle. On top of the unrelenting pain he also felt extremely nauseous, effects from the drug he had been given he assumed. He closed his eyes again, and tried to call upon the force to maybe help him heal. To his surprise he found that he could access the force again, but it was weak. Suddenly as he called to the force, he noticed the little color changing object changed to a brilliant silver color. He then felt pain rise up in his back. Before he had time to analyze why he was taken over by sleep yet again.   
  
**  
  
Bryns Laron looked around the empty lab; he sighed to himself and went back to monitoring the computer screen in front of him. He glanced over at the fiber optic orb that floated in front of him inside a glass tube.   
"Gold, red, green, gold, purple, red, blue, gold." He said to himself as he typed the colors into the computer. "Normal, feeling pain, feeling sick, normal, dreaming, feeling pain, awake, normal." He continued to type in the assessment into the computer. "Same as last hour, and the hour before that." He grumbled as he leaned back into his chair.   
"And the hour before that?" A soft voice asked behind him. Bryns turned and looked at the source of the voice. He smiled when he saw a young woman of about 17 standard years looking at him. "I brought you lunch." She said as she held up a bag.  
"Thanks." He said as he turned back to his work. "But you shouldn't be here Kia, it's not safe."  
"He doesn't look like he's going to be able to do much." Kia said as she glanced at the still form lying on a metal table in the middle of the room.  
"Still, he is a Jedi. They have powers that we don't understand." He looked at her. "That's why we are doing these experiments."  
Kia squinted at the computer screen and noticed all the data that had been filled in about the mysterious Jedi. "I can't believe they actually caught a Jedi." She said as she continued to read the data.  
"We've had Jedi here before." Bryns answered, moving around the room, checking vital stats.   
"Yeah, but those were just children. This is a full grown Jedi." She tried to hide her excitement. "Do you think the experiment will work this time?"  
Bryns sighed. "Not if he never uses the force to heal himself or call for help."  
Kia shrugged, and sat down in Bryns chair. Her attention turned back to the sleeping Jedi. She looked at him and noticed he was stirring. She then took note at how badly the Jedi seemed to have been beaten by those who caught him. She winced as he tried to move his broken leg. She almost felt sorry for him when she saw him attempt to roll to his side so he could vomit and she saw four tubes had been inserted into his back.   
"What are those for?" She asked as she pointed out the tubes.   
"They collect blood and other fluids to help us understand the force that flows through him." Bryns answered in a matter of factly tone. "The large one ingests a steady dose of drugs into the blood to keep him manageable."  
"They look painful." Kia winced again as the Jedi rolled back over.  
Bryns sighed. "Look Kia you shouldn't be here. You're too young. Dr. Zan Arbor will be furious if she finds out you were here." Bryns tried to get Kia to leave. "We'll talk about this when I get home." He then gave her a kiss on top of her head. "Tell mom I said thank you for the lunch."  
Kia smiled and began to leave when the floating orb began to shine a brilliant silver color. Bryns ran to his computer. "What's going on?" She asked her brother.   
"It's about time." He said as he entered codes into the computer. "That's it Jedi, heal yourself."  
Kia stood in the doorway puzzled. She looked at the Jedi as he lay very still, and calm. "Dr. Zan Arbor, we have silver." Bryns called into a comlink. He then turned to his sister who was still staring at the Jedi. "Go. You shouldn't be here for this."  
She turned to leave, but ended up bumping into a tall, thin woman with graying hair. The woman looked down at her with menacing eyes. "Kia dear. Here to watch your brother work?" She asked the girl as she continued to make her way into the room.   
"I was bringing him his lunch Dr. Zan Arbor." Kia said as she began to excuse herself.   
"No, stay Kia. These experiments benefit all of us living here." The woman walked up to the computer and stared at the orb. "Yes my young Jedi. Use the force." She smiled as the orb continued to shine in the silver color. "I knew he wouldn't disappoint us." The lanky woman then pushed a button and fluids began to drain from Obi Wan through the tubes in his back. Bryns and Dr. Zan Arbor studied the data as the fluids rushed through the instruments in the lab. "I know there is a medical explanation for the force." Zan Arbor said to herself softly. "And I will find it."  
Kia watched as the fluids were drained out of the Jedi. It almost pained her to watch it. To her astonishment she thought she saw the Jedi turn his head and look at her. She then felt something inside her head, as if someone was calling for help. It hit her so hard that she fell to the floor.   
"Kia?" Bryns rushed to her.   
"Something is happening." She softly said. "The Jedi..."  
Dr. Zan Arbor looked over at Obi Wan. "He's trying to get inside your mind. I've told you people time and time again that these are dangerous creatures, and that they aren't to be trusted." She looked over at the orb and it was now shining red then purple. Obi Wan was asleep again. "Take her home. Make sure she is safe." Zan Arbor commanded. "I will attend to the Jedi."  
As Bryns got Kia to her feet she never took her eyes off the sleeping Jedi. Her mind raced with questions she felt needed answering.  
  
**  
  
Jedi master Yoda closed his eyes when he heard the news. He hoped Qui Gon was wrong, and that this disappearance of Obi Wan was not connected to the other abductions that had occurred in the past four months. But he had to admit, it was quite a coincidence. The others had been younger than he was, but he was still the forth apprentice to mysteriously disappear. He looked over at Mace Windu as the transmission ended.   
"Do you think we should call all master/padawan teams back?" Mace asked as the image of Qui Gon faded.   
"Too important their missions are." Yoda looked at him. "But to keep a better watch over their padawans we will tell them."  
Mace nodded. "There is a strange disturbance in the force, something I've never felt before." He looked at Yoda. "Do you think it has anything to do with these disappearances?"  
"The dark side I sense through the force. Clear our minds must be in order to understand the disturbance." Yoda answered as he got to his feet and began to hobble towards the exit.   
"Where are you going?" Mace asked, puzzled.   
"To prepare for the return of a stubborn, head strong, and very worried master I am." Yoda said as he left Mace in the room to meditate.   
  
**  
  
He felt like he was swimming in water just underneath a thin layer of ice, the water so cold that it hurt. He was trying desperately to find a way out from under the ice, but was having no success. Suddenly he smelled a sickly aroma, which caused him to come back to the surface and face reality yet again. All at once he snapped awake, as if something had frightened him. He noticed a woman standing over him, returning smelling salts to their proper place on the shelf. He noticed this time he was able to focus on more than the color changing orb, but he still was too weak to really register anything that was happening around him. He did decipher that the person standing before him was a familiar form, yet he couldn't quite capture the memory that told him where he had seen her before.   
"Where...where am I?" Obi Wan asked the woman as she put away the smelling salts and grabbed a new instrument that looked to Obi Wan like it would cause him more pain.   
"You are in a healer's office young Jedi." Dr. Zan Arbor said, fiddling with the instrument. "You should feel lucky Obi Wan."  
"I don't believe in luck." Obi Wan stated. "I...ahhh." He groaned as he tried to sit up and felt searing pain run throughout his body. "There is only the force." He finished his statement as he lay back down on the metal table.   
Dr. Zan Arbor chuckled at him as she walked towards him with the instrument in hand. "Spoken like a true Jedi." She began to wipe a spot on his arm with a cotton swab, cleaning it Obi Wan assumed. "That's why I chose you."  
"Chose me? For what?" Obi Wan asked, not really paying attention, just trying to cause the woman to be distracted so he could figure out a plan of escape, a trick he learned from Qui Gon.   
"To be the Jedi who finally led me to the most amazing medical breakthrough in history." She smiled at him. "Finally discovering the real secrets behind the force."  
Obi Wan snapped to attention. He finally realized where he had seen this woman before. "Zan Arbor?" He looked the crazy woman in her eyes. "But I thought..."  
"That I was dead?" The woman finished his statement with a laugh. "No my young Jedi. Not quite." She lifted the instrument towards Obi Wan's arm. He now noticed it had a syringe attached to it.   
Obi Wan tried to struggle, but he was still too weak. He felt the needle enter his body and extract something into his blood stream. "Why...me?" He struggled to ask.   
"Because my dear Jedi. I needed someone young and strong to withstand my experiments, but I also wanted someone who wasn't quite a Jedi master because I learned from past experiences that it is very difficult to hold a master captive." She smiled at the memory. "And I have been watching you for some time now Obi Wan and you are everything I needed." She noticed he was trying to get up; she pushed him down flat on his back. "Just imagine how important your sacrifice is, you Jedi try to help the galaxy in small ways. I'm giving you the opportunity to help millions when I discover the secrets behind the force."  
"The force cannot be explained by science, you will never find what you are seeking." Obi Wan rasped out, feeling semi helpless.  
"Your master told me the exact same thing all those years ago. But I now have people who are backing my experiments to the fullest; I no longer have to rely on those beurocrates in the Senate to fund my work. I now have all the time in the galaxy to find my answers."  
Obi Wan now felt a fever rushing in on him. "You don't understand..." He began to feel dizzy. "What...what..." Seemed to be all he could say between ragged breaths.   
"Looks like the poison has taken effect." She smiled and took his hand in hers, and felt his pulse. "If you want to survive the night, I suggest you use that gift you have and heal yourself."   
Obi Wan shook his head. "I am a Jedi, I am prepared for death."  
"Yes I've heard that one before. I certainly can tell who trained you." She began to walk back to the computer in the room, the glowing orb shining a brilliant red color. "But keep in mind Jedi, if you do not help me get what I want, I will have to find a replacement for my experiments."  
Obi Wan closed his eyes; he felt beads of sweat sliding down his forehead. He tried to fight the poison without the aid of the force, but knew it was useless. As he laid there feeling hopeless, he heard the sound of keys on a keyboard typing everything. He turned his head, which to him felt like the most grueling of exercises.   
Zan Arbor looked at him and sighed. "Go ahead Jedi. I can wait, much longer than you can I'm afraid." 


	3. chapter 3

Title:  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: George please don't sue me, I swear I'm not making any money off this story!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"I wondered when you would come to me." A man with white hair and beard dressed in Jedi attire spoke when he sensed Qui Gon Jinn approach him. He turned and looked at Qui Gon and smiled. "It has been a while since our last conversation my dear apprentice."  
  
Qui Gon bowed out of respect for the old man. "Master Dooku, for that I am sorry. I've just been so busy getting Obi Wan ready..." He stopped when he said Obi Wan's name and looked down at the floor. "He is so close to taking the trials." His voice trailed off.  
  
Count Dooku nodded, very aware of the disappearance of Qui Gon's apprentice. "I'm terribly sorry Qui Gon." He put a hand on Qui Gon's shoulder empathetically. "He is strong with the force, he will be fine."  
  
"He is strong with the force. He is a great student. " Qui Gon said admiringly of his padawan. "He will be a great Jedi knight."  
  
"He has a great teacher." Dooku added, speaking admiringly of his old student.   
  
Qui Gon slightly scoffed at the comment. "Not so much, I think I've learned more from him than he has from me."  
  
"Have you spoken to master Yoda?" Dooku changed the subject.   
  
"Yes. Everything is being done to find him, Chancellor Vallorum has even sent the Senate police searching for him." Qui Gon hung his head. "There is nothing more I can do."   
  
"Yet you are unsatisfied?" Dooku asked.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Qui Gon moved to the window in the room, and looked outside at the bustling traffic. "Because all of this was done for the other three." He looked at Dooku before speaking again. "And they have yet to be found."  
  
"You must trust in the force Qui Gon." Dooku said, moving towards the other Jedi. "You also must trust your instincts." He told Qui Gon in a tone that demanded Qui Gon's attention. "Always trust your instincts."  
  
Qui Gon looked at his former master with a curious look. "Master Dooku?"  
  
Dooku noticed that his last comment seemed to bother Qui Gon, he tried to change the subject. "I sometimes forget that you are no longer my student. I'm always trying to teach you when you are a master yourself."  
  
"There are always new lessons in the force." Qui Gon said with a slight smile. "But there is something troubling you." Qui Gon inquired of the older man.   
  
"Many things are running through my mind at the moment my old padawan. Someday I will trouble you with them, but right now there are more pressing matters we are faced with." He put a hand on Qui Gon's shoulder. "Finding your apprentice."   
  
**  
  
She held her hand up to protect the flame of her candle as she stood in line outside of the grand cathedral in the center of the town. Two hundred souls dressed in black cloaks slowly squeezed through the beautifully carved redwood doors. As she prepared to enter the building she looked towards the sky and looked up at the two tall steeples stretching into the sky, each holding a gas powered torch that never extinguished. She had looked up at those impressive steeples many times, but tonight staring at them gave her the chills. She pulled her cloak tightly around her and entered the church. She placed her candle next to her mother and brother's on the wall and took her seat. Finally when all was inside, a dark figure stood before them, two hundred candles softly illuminating the room, and casting an eerie shadow across his face.   
  
"Brothers and sisters we have gathered here this evening as we do every week to pay omege to the great lords of the Sith." The old man began, and a hush fell over the crowd. "For a millennia the Jedi have ruled the galaxy, creating a senate full of leaders who bow to their will." The man continued to preach to the crowd. "Forcing the Republic to live in fear of their powers, to live in fear of their visions and weapons." He scanned the crowd and noticed a girl not focusing on him, but at the candles on the wall instead. He began to walk towards her while he continued to speak. "Forcing us to live in fear of our emotions, forcing us to be ashamed of who we are and what we believe in." He stopped in front of Kia, who looked up at the man's menacing eyes. The man spoke in a softer tone and knelt down at Kia's feet. "But today we are a step closer to resurrecting the past."   
  
Kia swallowed hard as the man stared at her intensely. "We are my lord?"   
  
Long, gnarled fingers stroked her cheek gingerly. "Yes young one we are." He looked at her a moment longer and stood again. "Today we are a step closer to reclaiming the force. Our team of scientists have informed me that they finally have a subject strong enough with the force to teach us all we need to know." As he continued Kia's thoughts turned to the Jedi that she had seen the day before. "Finally the answers we have been searching for all these years will come to pass, we will find the secrets behind the force." He walked back to the podium in front of the crowd. "And we will learn finally how to access the force for ourselves, no longer slaves to the Jedi and their power."   
  
Suddenly a man's voice called out from the back of the hall. "I'm sorry my master, but you say there is a Jedi here who is strong with the force, what will keep us and our children safe from him?" The man asked, and several people from the crowd agreed.   
  
Another cloaked being stepped in front of the crowd to address them. "The subject in question has agreed to our terms, but believe me that I understand all too well the power and strength that these people posses." Jenna Zan Arbor said as she moved the older man out of her way at the podium. "All necessary precautions have been taken to ensure everyone's safety. The Jedi will not come near any of you."   
  
The last comment seemed to appease the crowd for the moment. Kia looked around the room, a feeling began to rise up in her throat as she continued to listen to the eerie old man talk about the lords of the Sith, the feeling was guilt.  
  
**  
  
Dr. Zan Arbor peered over her computer screen at the still form on the metal table in front of her, she growled to herself as she waited for him to use the force. She knew Obi Wan Kenobi was the perfect subject, strong in the force, yet young enough to really deep down still fear death despite his Jedi training. She knew he would heal himself eventually she just had to be patient. The glowing orb continued to shine a brilliant red color, signifying that the Jedi was in very intense pain. The door slowly opened behind her and Kia Laron walked in.   
  
"What honor to I hold this visit Kia?" Dr. Zan Arbor asked, not taking her eyes off her computer screen.   
  
"I have come to check on the health of the subject." Kia answered shyly. "My mother regrets that she cannot make it herself."   
  
"I was unaware that your mother was assigned to the Jedi, the point of the experiment Kia is for the Jedi to heal himself." Dr. Zan Arbor said in an irritated tone.   
  
Kia swallowed hard. "She was asked by the elders, to make sure the subject can heal himself." She answered, unsure if the doctor would buy it.  
  
"Fine." Zan Arbor hissed. "This will give me a moment to get more jawa juice."   
  
Kia moved into the room as the doctor took her cup and exited through the door. The 17 year old moved towards the Jedi, and noticed how badly he looked. She took out a damp cloth to wipe his sweat soaked forehead. She looked at him and tried to make an assessment of how he was physically holding up. His breathing was heavy and labored, his lips were pale and chapped. His left arm had a very large bruise and track marks from needles being thrust into it again and again. She scanned his bare torso and made note of all the other cuts and bruises all over. She then looked towards his legs and noticed blood soaking his right pant leg. She took a small pair of scissors and cut a slit, and tore his pants and stopped short when she saw his broken leg. Very bruised and very badly swollen was his entire leg. A large, deep gash ran down the length of his thigh. Other cuts were also prominent from him being dragged over a rocky hill side. She took gauze out of her bag and with the damp cloth she tried as best she could to clean and dress the wound. Her mother was a healer, and she had learned things from her, but she knew he would need more attention than even her mother could give him. He would have to use the force to heal or he would die. She looked back to see if the doctor had returned, but found that she hadn't. She walked back to the head of Obi Wan's bed and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and she could tell he was dreaming. She heard him speak softly, she leaned closer to him to listen.   
  
"Peace over anger. Honor over hate. Strength over fear..." He struggled to say through ragged breaths.   
  
She stood up and looked down at him. Softly she ran her fingers through his spiky ginger hair, she noticed how hot his head was as her fingers caressed his sweat soaked hair. Suddenly two blue green eyes locked in on hers. At first she was startled, but then saw the softness through them. She also saw the pain through his eyes, but also determination. She backed away from him, unsure if he could hurt her. At that moment the glowing orb began to shine silver and an alarm rang through the room. Zan Arbor came rushing in, and looked at her computer screen.   
  
"I knew you couldn't hold on for long." She smiled as she sat at the computer and typed in her assessment. Kia then saw a red substance flow from the tubes in the Jedi's back into another machine in the room. Zan Arbor then began to read the data from the other machine. "There is something different about his blood, a new element that I've never seen before. I knew the force had a scientific explanation." The doctor beamed. Suddenly the orb switched back to red, and the alarm ceased. Jenna Zan Arbor looked angrily at the Jedi. "So, only teasing me with little samples are we?" She looked over at Kia. "It's time for you to leave Kia, I have much to accomplish this evening."   
  
Kia stood in a corner, frozen. She had felt a strange sensation run through her body when the Jedi used the force and it scared her. She was so completely lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Zan Arbor calling to her.  
  
"Kia!" Zan Arbor finally got through to her.   
  
"What?" She asked almost in a daze.  
  
Zan Arbor squinted at her quizilly. "Are you alright dear?"   
  
"Yes Dr. Zan Arbor, I was frightened by the Jedi." She lamely answered.   
  
"Well he is a powerful creature Kia, that is why I suggest children not be allowed here." She said in a stern tone.   
  
"Yes doctor." She answered, and collected her things and rushed out the door.   
  
Jenna Zan Arbor looked back at Obi Wan who was asleep, then to the door Kia had just exited out of. "Something you want to tell me?" She asked the sleeping Jedi. 


	4. chapter 4

Title: children of the sith  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Discription: A sith cult has been discovered in the galaxy, they are running experiments on the force using Jedi apprentices. The fate of one apprentice lies in the hands of a young girl who is questioning her beliefs.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue please.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Are there any simularities in the four?" Count Dooku asked as Qui Gon paced the room.  
  
"Hmmm find simularities we cannot, only simularity is apprentices they all are." Yoda answered as he sat watching Qui Gon.   
  
"The main difference with Obi Wan is the fact that he is much older than the others." Mace Windu said as he leaned back in his chair.   
  
"They've grown confident, taking a Jedi that is so close to taking the trials." Dooku exclaimed. "One thing is for certain, I sense a dark presence behind all of this."   
  
"That confidence could be their undoing." Mace exclaimed.   
  
Qui Gon stopped and looked at the bustling traffic out the window. "None of this is helping us find him." He said in a soft tone. "I'm going to go find him myself."  
  
"No." Yoda said flatly. "Just like we said to the others, blindly searching for him it will help you not." Yoda tried to reason with him.  
  
"Master, I cannot just sit back and let him die." Qui Gon said with a raised voice.   
  
"Don't jump to conclusions Qui Gon, we don't know if he is any immediate danger." Mace rose from his seat and tried to calm Qui Gon down.   
  
"Mace don't be foolish, the other three have been gone for more than a month, we can no longer sense them through the force. And everyday that passes Obi Wan's prensence is getting weaker." Qui Gon looked back at the traffic.  
  
Silence filled the room after Qui Gon's last comment. After a moment Dooku cleared his throat.   
  
"Perhaps masters if you send myself and Qui Gon out to investigate these disapearences we would have success in finding the answers." He said, breaking the silence.   
  
"What of your mission with master Sifo-Dyas? Waiting for you he is." Yoda reminded Count Dooku.  
  
"That is true master, but I think he could start without me. I think the disapearence of four padawans is a much more pressing matter than a border dispute." Dooku tried to reason with Yoda.  
  
Yoda looked at Mace, who looked back at him. Both masters knew it was impossible to argue with these two particular Jedi.   
  
"Find the padawans, then meet master Sifo-Dyas when you have discovered the truth." Mace agreed with their terms. "But, you will come to us when you have any news do not put yourselves in danger without speaking to us first." Mace sighed to himself. "May the force be with you."   
  
Qui Gon and Count Dooku bowed to their masters and turned to walk out the door.   
  
**  
  
"Excuse me." Kia asked the old man sitting behind a desk. "But do you have any books on the Jedi that haven't been written by one of the elders?" She asked politely.   
  
"My dear books like that are only one sided, they try to convert you to the ways of the Jedi." The man said with a smile to the girl.   
  
"Yes, but these are all one sided too. They only show the sith's beliefs." She said as she held up a book.  
  
"Yes, but that is the truth." The libarian tried to reason with her. "Why in force sake would you want to read something that wasn't the true word?"  
  
"To make an honest assumption, to understand all points of view." Kia answered. "To decide for myself."  
  
"Decide what for yourself?" The man asked with a chuckle as if she was amusing him.   
  
"Wether or not the sith are the right choice in the force." She said with great confidence.  
  
The library grew silent with a quick hush, all eyes burned into Kia. She stood for a second, feeling uncomfortable. Suddenly Byrns grabbed her by the shoulders. "She is doing a report in class on the Jedi, that's why she was searching for books on them." He told everyone as he forced his sister to the door. Satisfied the patrons went back to what they had been doing the moment before.   
  
Byrns shoved Kia out the door and gave her an angry look. "Are you insane?" He asked her as she freed her cloak out of his grasp. "What were you doing? Questioning the Sith."  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered Byrns? I mean we didn't chose to be a part of this organization, we were born into it. Shouldn't we have the opportunity to see all sides and chose for ourselves?" She asked her brother as they headed home.  
  
"Look Kia, our parents chose to be a part of this organization as you called it, I'm sure they knew what they were doing." Byrns tried to reason with her.   
  
"Dad wanted to join, and now that he is dead I think we stay here out of habbit." Kia threw in Byrns face.   
  
"Kia, Mom and dad joined the degradation society when I was very young. Mom was pregnant with you and dad had lost his job, we had no where to go and they gave us a home." Bryns looked her in the eye to make sure she understood. "They have always been good to us, I don't understand what would make you question them now."  
  
Kia turned away from her brother and sighed. "I don't know. I guess it has to do with that Jedi."  
  
"You're questioning your beliefs because of a science experiment?" Byrns threw his hands up in disbelief.   
  
"He's not just an experiment." Kia looked at her brother, annoyed. "He is a living creature Byrns."   
  
"He is a Jedi. He's done something to you, gotten inside your head." Byrns explained. "Maybe we should take you to Dr. Zan Arbor and have you examined."  
  
"Maybe you're right." She looked down at the ground, then after a moment looked at her brother. "Byrns, whatever happened to the other Jedi?" She asked him.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm almost positive they were released back to the Jedi." He answered her.  
  
"Well explain something to me then, if they were released back to the Jedi then why don't the Jedi know about us? And if the Jedi know about us and volunteer for the experiments like we are led to believe then why do we kidnapp them?" She asked with a firm tone, leaving Byrns speachless.   
  
Byrns stared at his sister for a moment. "Let's get you home, I'm late for work."  
  
**  
  
Qui Gon answered his door and Count Dooku entered the apartment that Qui Gon and Obi Wan share.   
  
"Master Dooku, I am almost prepared to leave." Qui Gon appologized for running late. "Master Windu stopped by a few minutes ago to warn me about letting my emotions run away with me."   
  
Dooku looked around the room. "He has a very valid argument Qui Gon. You must listen to the force, don't let your personal feelings get in the way." He called out to Qui Gon who was in the next room. He stopped and looked at a few hollopics that were on a shelf. He noticed several of Obi Wan and Qui Gon through the years, then he noticed one of a younger version of himself with a tall boy of about 20 standard years old, next to it laid a long braided strand of hair.   
  
"I am trying master. It's just I can't explain this bond I share with the boy, I feel so protective of him master." Qui Gon called from the other room.   
  
"Well that's understandable Qui Gon." Dooku picked up the padawan braid. "Fathers are always protective of their sons." He continued to look at the braid, then put it down as Qui Gon entered the room. "You will just have to decide today if you are going to act like a master to the boy or a father."  
  
Qui Gon nodded in response.   
  
Dooku walked away from the shelf, and grabbed his survival pack. "Are you ready?" He asked Qui Gon.   
  
"Yes master." Qui Gon answered.   
  
"Then we're off to Ragoon 6."  
  
**  
  
"You're late." Jenna Zan Arbor growled as Byrns entered the lab.   
  
"I'm sorry Doctor, I had a family matter that I had to take care of." Byrns said as he lowerd his head to the woman.   
  
"No matter." Dr. Zan Arbor stated as she rose to her feet. "It's been a very uneventful day." She stretched out her back as she spoke. "This one is stubborn as hell." She gathered her belongings and headed for the door. "call me immediately if any changes occur."  
  
"Yes doctor." Byrns answered. "Dr. Zan Arbor?" He called to her as she was about to leave.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked in a shakey tone.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The other subjects, what ever happened to them?" He asked as he shifted his weight uncomfortably.   
  
"They were sent back to the Jedi when they proved to be no longer of any use to us." She answered, eyeing the young man infront of her. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, Kia was curious." His gaze shifted away from the stares of the old woman. "That's what I told her happened."   
  
"Your sister has become very interested in these experiments." Zan Arbor stated.   
  
"She's trying to decide if she believes in the words of the Sith, she's at that age you know." Byrns answered for his sister.   
  
"Hmm, well if she has any other questions concerning the Jedi, have her see me." With that Jenna Zan Arbor left the room.   
  
Byrns sat down at the computer and checked the Jedi's vital signs. "Third day with high fever." He stated under his breath. "You better start healing yourself Jedi, or you'll be in a world of trouble." He sat for a moment and looked around the lab. He then grabbed several sheets of paper and crumbled them up and threw them at the waste receptible, missing everytime. He sighed to himself, he was bored. He then looked back at the Jedi, and thought about what Kia had asked him earlier. He turned back to his computer and began to access files of past experiments.At first nothing was out of the ordinary, all of the assesments were what he remembered them to be, then he stumbled upon Dr. Zan Arbor's files. He accessed them.   
  
Experiment 1:  
  
Subject: Xenntte Billong  
  
Age: 9  
  
Assesment: Subject is strong with the force for her age, hasn't mastered the art of healing. 18:00 the subject was given the toxin, 24:00 the subject was past the point of no return.  
  
Status: Deceased (high fever)  
  
  
  
  
  
Byrns quickly closed the file, he was in a state of shock. He looked back at the Jedi lying on the cold metal table. He then accessed another file.   
  
Experiment 2:   
  
Subject: Was Don Armondell  
  
Age: 11  
  
Assesment: Subject 2 is stronger than subject 1, has begun to heal itself. Given toxin at 16:00, subject lasted full 24 hours with the toxin.  
  
Status: Deceased (heart failure)  
  
Byrns swallowed hard as he continued to read the status of the past experiments. His mind was racing, he couldn't believe he had helped with these experiments.  
  
Experiment 3:  
  
Subject: Zen Barts  
  
Age: 14  
  
Assesment: Subject very intune with the force, subject is training to be a Jedi healer, therefore should be able to heal herself from the toxin.   
  
Status: Deceased (tried to escape)  
  
Bryns looked around the lab to make sure no one saw that he had accessed the files. He then noticed Zan Arbor had many other files of past experiments that he never knew about, most were with beings that were not Jedi, but were force sensitive people. All were decesed, with the exception of one. "Viggo Yulende" Byrns read the name out loud. "Status...Missing." Byrns leaned back in his chair and looked at the Jedi who was now their captive. A wave of guilt washed over him. 


	5. chapter 5

.  
  
Title: Children of the Sith  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, and if you do you won't get anything.  
  
*Author's note: I'm very sorry if this story is going slower than anyone wanted it to go, but I owe this story to my beloved baby and muse wakko, who ever since his passing I have been having problems writing new chapters...this is the first one without his presence I hope it turns out ok....if anyone has any ideas for future chapters you can email me at Drama Goddesss@aol.com. Thanx for everyone's reviews.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Count Dooku knelt down next to a rock and touched a dried spot of blood. Using his Jedi training he tried to piece together what occurred four days ago in that meadow. Touching the blood he closed his eyes. He listened to the force, trying to get a clear picture. Qui Gon Jinn looked over at his former master, he knew that Dooku had a gift for seeing visions of the past. The more Qui Gon thought about it the more he smile at the realization that his master was very in tune with the past, he was in tune with the here and the now, while his apprentice seemed to see the future. He thought about how he always chastised his padawan for not focusing on the living force, but truth be told he always appreciated Obi Wan's predictions. With the absence of his padawan being almost a week now, Qui Gon began to feel fear creeping up on him. The fear of his apprentice's physical and mental well being, and the fear of losing him completely. Qui Gon had already lost someone dear to him years ago, and he knew he couldn't handle losing another.   
  
'Fear leads to anger...' Qui Gon recited one of the Jedi's oldest philosophies   
  
Suddenly Dooku's eyes flew open.  
  
"Master?" Qui Gon asked with a hint of concern in his voice.   
  
"Your apprentice stood...here." Dooku said, moving to the middle of the meadow. "They came at him from all sides." Dooku closed his eyes again and through the force he could almost see in perfect detail as Obi Wan Kenobi defended against 20 individuals dressed in black cloaks. The padawan fought with such skill that it impressed Dooku. "He fought well, you should be proud." Dooku exclaimed to Qui Gon who was searching the ground for clues.   
  
Dooku closed his eyes again and saw more cloaked men join the battle, they were riding large horse like creatures. He saw one shoot a laser at Obi Wan, who easily jumped over it, but on the way down he slipped on the morning dew that had collected on the rocks . Dooku watched as Obi Wan cried out in pain as his leg buckled under him, then he was struck in the neck by some kind of dart.   
  
"He slipped, possibly broke his leg." Dooku said when he came out of the trance. "I think they drugged him. They had creatures of some kind, I couldn't make out what kind though."  
  
"Lusians." Qui Gon answered kneeling next to a print in the dirt. "It's a rare hoofed creature with two long horns on it's forehead, they are usually wild."  
  
"Are they native to Ragoon 6?" Dooku asked.  
  
"No. There's only one place in the entire galaxy to find a Lusian. An outer rim planet called Honarvar."  
  
"Well, it's a start." Dooku sighed and the two Jedi walked back to their transport.   
  
***  
  
Bryns wrung his hands, he was in a state of shock of what he had discovered. He couldn't believe it, had he really helped kill four innocent children? 'No.' He assured himself. 'Jedi aren't innocent, they kill anytime they deem necessary. Besides they train from birth to be ruthless, soldiers.' He thought for a moment more. 'Besides Dr. Zan Arbor was a great and noble scientist, she would never mean to kill anyone.' Bryns quickly shrugged off the guilt and closed the files and went back to work.   
  
***  
  
Kia Laron stormed through the door of her small homestead, slamming it behind her. Her mother looked up at her from her book.   
  
"Kia?" She asked, concerned.   
  
"Nothing." Kia said, and flopped on the couch beside her. Her mother continued to read, Kia looked at the book and knew it was written by a Sith historian.  
  
"Mom, why are we here?" Kia asked.  
  
"Where?" Her mother asked, not glancing up from the book.  
  
"Here. In the Degradation society."   
  
"Because Kia, it's our home." Her mother finally looked at her. "Your father brought us here because they gave him hope for a future."  
  
"But mom, what future? I don't understand why we continue to live like this." Kia tried to make her mother understand.   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I feel like my every move, every choice is being judged. I feel that I can't think for myself, that if I don't agree with the elders or the teachings of the Sith then I'm a horrible person." Kia stood up to make her point.   
  
"You father..."  
  
"Dad's dead!" Kia almost shouted at her mother. "And if this was his idea, then why are we still here?"  
  
"Where would you have us go Kia? Here we have a home, friends, a life. Out there is nothing for us. No home, no friends, and no protection from the Jedi." Her mother raised her voice to show Kia she was the authority figure of the house.   
  
"Protection from the Jedi? Why would we need protection?" Kia asked, frustrated.  
  
"Kia, you're young and confused. The force is tempting you. Just listen to the teachings of the elders and read the writings of the Sith Lords and you will see." Her mother settled back to her book, avoiding the question.   
  
Kia didn't argue, she bit her lip and ran into her room, slamming the door. She flung herself down on her sleep couch and screamed into her pillows. She didn't understand why this Jedi was getting to her. Every time she went near him she felt like she could feel him inside her mind, it fascinated and scared her at the same time. She felt sorry for him. No living being deserved to be poked and prodded and abused in the name of science. Sure it helped his cause because he was very handsome, but Kia swore that had nothing to do with it. She knew she had to see the Jedi again, that maybe she would find answers for what she was looking for. She rose from her sleep couch and looked in the mirror as she tied her long golden hair into a pony tail, she then put on her black cloak and after final inspection she then crawled out her window to go see her Jedi.   
  
***  
  
Obi Wan came back to consciences, much to his dismay. The toxin was causing him to have high fevers and the fevers were causing him to have horrible nightmares. He didn't know which was worse his reality, or the dream world. The only difference is in the dream world he couldn't feel his physical pain. Now that he was awake he could feel the beads of sweat pouring down his forehead, drops reaching his eyes and stinging them. His throat burned and craved liquid. He swallowed some saliva to parch his thirst, but he had the worst case of cotton mouth he'd ever experienced. He slowly turned his aching head and noticed two beings also in the room, a young man about his age, and a beautiful young girl with blonde hair. The girl reminded Obi Wan of his friend Siri, and made him realize how much he missed the temple. He noticed that the two seemed to be having some kind of heated argument.   
  
"Bryns, I have to see him." The girl exclaimed.  
  
"Kia, I'm going to get in trouble for you being here, go home." The young man, apparently named Bryns rebutled.   
  
The burning in his throat would not subside so Obi Wan decided to break up the family squabbling. "Water." He spoke as loud as he could, which was about as loud a small whisper.   
  
In the midst of the argument Kia heard a soft voice coming from the middle of the room. "Shhh." She stopped Bryns from continuing his point.   
  
"Kia..."  
  
"I hear something." Kia shushed him again and they both listened.   
  
The low soft voice came again. "Water."  
  
"He doesn't have water?" Kia looked at Bryns with a shocked look on her face.   
  
"Dr. Zan Arbor explained that he has to heal himself." Bryns explained.   
  
"Even a Jedi needs water." Kia grabbed a bottle of water off the counter and walked right up to the Jedi. He looked up at her with tired eyes. She marveled at the beauty of his eyes even though she could see the sickness and pain through them. She carefully lifted his head and poured some cold water down his throat.   
  
Obi Wan felt the cool liquid extinguished the burning in his throat. He looked up at the girl and saw the kindness, yet fear eminating from her. 'Why is she afraid?' He looked into her emerald color eyes and noticed something in them...sorrow. Even in his physical state Obi Wan felt sorry for this girl. The girl moved out of his view, but returned swiftly with a cloth to collect the sweat on his forehead.   
  
"You are my angel." He whispered in a very deep, raspy voice.   
  
Kia looked at the Jedi, startled. Although she couldn't help but smile. As she looked into his deep blue/grey eyes she then felt a strange connection to the Jedi. She felt like he was inside her head again. It startled her so much that she backed into the medical table behind her. Suddenly she noticed the Jedi's eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head and suddenly an alarm sounded through the room.  
  
"What's happening?" Kia had to almost shout over the insesscent noise.   
  
"Damn it!" Bryns jumped to attention, a look of panic in his eyes. "Don't do this." He seemed to plead to the Jedi.   
  
"Don't do what?" Kia asked, holding her hands over her ears.   
  
"He's going into cardiac arrest." Bryns stated as he looked at his computer at the Jedi's failing vital signs. "This wouldn't happen if he would just heal himself."   
  
"We have to do something." Kia felt like she wanted to cry, watching the Jedi as he now went into convulsions.   
  
"I'm not allowed to help him, he has to use the force." Bryns tried to argue over the alarm.   
  
"He's going to die!" Kia felt the tears now streaming down her face.  
  
Bryns looked at his baby sister and felt a ping of guilt wash over him again. He then grabbed two paddles attached to what Kia decided was some kind of generator. As he walked over to the apprentice the alarm stopped and a low, flat tone was heard through the room. Kia looked at her brother with intense fear in her eyes. Bryns then placed the two paddles on the Jedi's exposed chest and charged them until they sent a volt of energy through the now lifeless body. He did this once, twice, and even a third time. He looked over at his sister with sorrow in his eyes. Kia looked down at Obi Wan. She ran her fingers through his short hair and pleaded with him.   
  
"Please. Come back." She whispered. Suddenly the flat tone was replaced with a rhythmic beeping. Bryns checked the computer and marveled.   
  
"He's alive." He caught himself smiling.   
  
The color changing orb suddenly shined a brilliant silver color and a different alarm was sounded. Bryns ran to his comlink to call Zan Arbor. "Dr. Zan Arbor, we got silver." He calmly called into the comlink.   
  
Kia looked towards her brother and then back down to the Jedi who rolled away from her to vomit she noticed the tube in his back drawing out large amounts of blood. Her first impulse was to rip the long, clear hose right out of his flesh, freeing him from his hell, but before she could do anything she was grabbed by Bryns and shoved into a closet.   
  
"Stay here, and keep quiet for once in your life." Bryns commanded, shutting the door.   
  
Kia strained to see through the crack between the two doors, but really couldn't see much. She listened intently as the doors hissed open and Zan Arbor strode in the room.   
  
"I swear this Jedi is almost more stubborn than his master." She complained, sitting down in front of the computer.   
  
"What Doctor?" Bryns raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"Nothing." She hissed back. She scanned the information dancing across the computer screen as the blood is drained from her experiment. She squinted her eyes as she stared at the Jedi's DNA codes. "It almost looks as though there is some kind of extra cell inside his blood. Maybe not extra, but more of some kind of cell." She stated almost proud of herself. "I knew it."   
  
"So where do we go from here?" Bryns asked as he checked over all the equipment, keeping an eye on the closet that he shoved his sister in.  
  
"We find a way to extract that extra cell from the Jedi." Zan Arbor stated in a matter of factly tone as she watched the Jedi groan and roll back over and fall into a deep sleep.   
  
At the sound of that Kia had to catch her gasp. Luckily only Bryns heard it. He looked over at the closet then back at the old woman. "And just how are we going to do that?"  
  
"It is a very experimental procedure, and a costly one." Zan Arbor walked over to the Jedi and began to remove some of the different wires and tubes out of his body. She then walked over to the closet that was concealing Kia. As she opened the door Bryns held his breath. Dr Zan Arbor grabbed two smocks out of the closet without even looking inside and tossed one to Bryns. He sighed as he placed his arms through the sleeves of the garment. He then walked over to the still form lying on the metal table and stood across his employer. She counted to three and the two of them lifted and turned the 25 year old onto his stomach. Dr Zan Arbor then began to remove the tubes in his back one by one. When the final and largest tube had be extracted two blue/grey eyes snapped awake and in one swift move Obi Wan Kenobi had kicked Bryns to the ground and had grabbed Dr Zan Arbor by the neck, holding her hostage with a surgical instrument held closely to her throat.   
  
Bryns blinked in confusion as to what had just happened when he saw the man who had just moments ago been all but dead dragging the doctor out the door . He then noticed Kia had escaped from her hiding place, with a look of sheer panic on her face.   
  
"I told you he was still dangerous." He exclaimed as he ran to the comlink. "Now go home."   
  
Kia kept still, not sure what to make of the spectacle she had just witnessed. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard her brother call for the security team.  
  
*To be continued! 


	6. chapter6

Title: Children of the Sith Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: He goes another chapter, Sorry it took so long to update. I got inspired for this story again thanks in part to Jude Watson's new book. All hail one of the best fan fic writers ever! Thank you for your reviews.keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
He pushed back the pain and the dizziness he felt go through his entire body. He knew he was acting solely on his survival instincts, but at this point he didn't really care. He had to use something to direct his actions considering he was using the force to keep his broken leg from snapping completely in half as he limped down the hall, dragging his hostage with him. He knew this wasn't exactly the most Jedi like thing to do, but it seemed to work for now. He knew his only chance for escape was now, and he had to take it, even though he had never felt as sick as he did at that moment. "You'll never make it out of here alive." Zan Arbor hissed as she was dragged down the hall. Obi Wan pressed the blade closer to the doctor's neck, pinching her skin. "Communication center...now." He commanded her. Zan Arbor said nothing more, but pointed to a door to their left. Obi Wan threw the scientist to the ground and hobbled through the door, and with the force locked it behind him. He as quickly as his injuries allowed him set the corridnates on the communicator for the Jedi Temple. He then stood in front of the holographic recorder to send a message to his master. As he began, he heard very loud thumping on the other side of the dural steel door, he knew he didn't have much time.  
  
***********  
  
A knock came on the door of Qui Gon's cramped quarters on the Jedi's transport, he came out of his meditative state. He had been traveling along the force matrix to try and find Obi Wan's signature, he still didn't have any luck and this worried the Jedi master extremely. He opened the door and saw his former master standing before him. Qui Gon knew they were still about a days journey from their destination, so the presence of his master worried him somewhat.  
  
"Master?" He inquired.  
  
"The council wishes to speak with us, they say they have received news." The older man stated and turned back towards the bridge of the ship with Qui Gon on his heels.  
  
A small blue holographic image of Mace Windu stood in the center of the room. "We received a message Qui Gon." Mace said in his usual cool tone.  
  
"What did it say?" Qui Gon asked, his anxiety getting the best of him. Dooku noticed the anxiety and raised an eyebrow at his former apprentice, but Qui Gon chose to ignore it. "Your apprentice escaped from his captures long enough to send us word." Mace continued. "Here, let me show you."  
  
The image of Mace Windu then changed to a small image of Obi Wan Kenobi. Even though the image was small and blue, Qui Gon and Dooku could easily see the illness and pain inflicting the youth as he began to speak.  
  
"Master, as you probably know I have been taken captive. I don't have time to go into the specifics of what has been done to me, but just know that I am fine." Obi Wan stated, and Qui Gon knew better, seeing the pain in his padawan's eyes. "I have been kidnapped by Dr Zan Arbor..." Qui Gon's heart seemed to stop when he heard her name, he now feared for his apprentice more than he had before. "I do not know where I am, all I know is that she is still experimenting on the force." Obi Wan swayed as he felt the dizziness set in. "I only hope that this message is long enough for a trace to make it to you." Suddenly Dooku and Qui Gon witnessed four men dressed in black cloaks with vibro blades rush in and knock Obi Wan to the ground, then the recording stopped.  
  
"Did you get a trace?" Dooku asked as Mace Windu's image came back before them.  
  
Mace shook his head. "Not a clear trace, we know he's on a planet somewhere in the mid rim."  
  
"Well, atleast that narrows it down." Dooku tried to lighten the mood somewhat.  
  
Qui Gon suddenly had the need to sit down. He rub the side of his head, trying to ease the aching he now felt. "She had to be the one behind the other apprentices disappearances." He finally said.  
  
"Now don't assume anything yet Qui Gon, this may just be an isolated case." Dooku took a seat next to his former padawan. "Maybe she chose Obi Wan for a specific purpose."  
  
"I wouldn't put that past her, but I also wouldn't put the kidnapping of children past her either." Qui Gon looked at his colleague. "Blood does not flow through her veins."  
  
Dooku rolled his eyes and shook his head, sometimes his friend became too emotional for his liking. "I've heard of this woman, she's the one who held you captive is she not?"  
  
"The very same." Qui Gon sighed. "I tried to prove to her that the force couldn't be explained by science, but obviously she didn't listen." Qui Gon shuddered at the memory of the time he spent as her prisoner, and thought of the boy he deemed as his son being held by the same evil. "She drained my blood, trying to study it, she almost killed me."  
  
"Then we must double our efforts and find your apprentice." Dooku stated, putting a hand on Qui Gon's shoulder.  
  
"I only hope we are not too late." Qui Gon prayed.  
  
***************  
  
Bryns held the cool cloth up to his very swollen, split lip that he had been given when the Jedi's boot connected with his face. He sighed to himself, he couldn't believe the power the Jedi possessed even though he was on the brink of death, it almost fascinated him. His mind was swirling, he had agreed to help with these experiments, believing that the subjects had volunteered, but the Jedi was certainly not here by his choosing. He thought himself silly for thinking anyone would volunteer for an experiment of this kind.  
  
He was glad he had convinced Kia to go home, so she hadn't been present when the security forces dragged the limp body of the apprentice back into the lab, and slammed him down on the metal table. He himself winced when they grabbed the padawan's broken leg and forced it into a very obviously uncomfortable position (because the sound of bones cracking was heard) to be tied down to the table. He looked at the unconscious form, Bryns noticed the new cuts and bruises on the young face. Blood was beginning to dry over the Jedi's very swollen right eye. Dr Zan Arbor explained to Bryns to do nothing with the apprentice tonight, that she would begin the next phase of the experiment in the morning. Bryns knew that the experiment would be a dangerous one, he knew the likelihood of the Jedi's survival was very small.  
  
He found himself thinking about his life, and about the conversation he had with Kia earlier that day. As long as Bryns could remember he had hated the Jedi; they had taken something away from him when he was very young, when Kia was just an infant. He closed his eyes and remembered back to the day when the head elder came to their house to tell them that their father had been slain by a Jedi. He remembered how much the anger and hate burned inside of him, and it went against everything he believed in to actually be sitting in the presence of a Jedi and to be feeling sorry for him. But something was tugging at his heart, something was telling him that Jedi or no Jedi, this was wrong. He stood up, and walked over to the Jedi, standing over him. He then looked over at the tools laid out, waiting to be used on their unwilling test subject in the morning. Bryns shook his head as he began to untie the Jedi.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry." He said in a hushed voice as he draped the lifeless form over his shoulder.  
  
**********  
  
Kia sat on her sleep couch with her knees pressed up against her chest. She was feelings so many different emotions at the moment, and she didn't know which one was the one she should be feeling. She was glad that the Jedi had escaped, yet she was afraid of what he would do to her brother and to a lesser extent Dr Zan Arbor. She heard a soft knock at her door and she quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep, she didn't want to talk to Bryns. She felt the presence of her mother slowly enter the room and sit next to her on the bed. "Kia." Her mother softly spoke and waited a moment for an answer. "I know you're not asleep."  
  
"What is it mom?" Kia asked, not rolling over.  
  
"I've been thinking about what we were discussing earlier, and I think it's time you know something." Kia's mother ran a hand through her daughter's hair. Kia rolled over and stared at her mother in the darkness. "There is something you have never been told about your father."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"He was a body guard for one of the elders, he would follow him where ever he went. One time his employer went in search of a priceless sith artifact.your father said it was called a holocron or something to that effect." She stopped for a moment, suddenly feeling her words begin to choke up in her throat. "When they reached the planet the came across a team of Jedi." She stopped herself again, feeling tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Jedi?" Kia was stunned. "Dad met a Jedi?"  
  
Kia stared into her mother's eyes and saw the pain behind them. She had never known her father, only her strong mother who took it upon herself to raise two children on her own. "Kia, the Jedi murdered your father." She seemed to spit the word Jedi as she spoke. "The murdered him in order to keep the holocron for themselves!"  
  
Kia suddenly felt about the size of one of the planets many insects. "Mom, I.I didn't know." She was at a loss for words. She then sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders.  
  
"I know you didn't honey, I didn't have the heart to tell you before." She looked into her daughter's bright emerald eyes. "I hope you understand why we stay."  
  
Kia nodded and hugged her mother tighter. She still couldn't get the Jedi apprentice out of her head.  
  
Mother and daughter continued to share a moment when they heard a loud crash in the living room. They exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Maybe it's Bryns." Kia said, hopeful.  
  
"He's not due home for 2 hours." Her mother replied, frightened.  
  
They moved towards the door, and stared into the dimly lit living room to find a man dressed in a black cloak holding another man in his arms. The two women stared at each other in confusion. The man dressed in black then began to carry the lifeless bundle in his arms down the hall, passing the onlookers. They caught a glimpse of the person underneath the hood.  
  
"Bryns?" Kia asked as the man passed. Bryns only stopped for a moment to stare at the women, he then continued to his room with his cargo. Mother and daughter followed close behind.  
  
**  
  
Bryns carefully laid the unconscious man onto his sleep couch, he then grabbed a blanket and draped it over him. Kia immediately recognized the man from the lab, and it only took their mother a moment to figure it out herself.  
  
"No." She stated under her breath as she placed her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Mom." Bryns tried to calm her down. He placed both hands on her shoulders. "Listen you have to understand he's really sick mom, he's going to die."  
  
Kia walked over to the Jedi and stared down at him. She couldn't believe it but he looked even worse than the last time she saw him. She began to run her fingers through his short hair.  
  
"Kia! Kia get away from that!" Kia's mother screamed. She grabbed Kia and stared hard at Bryns. "You have no idea the kind of evil you have brought upon this house." She hissed.  
  
"Mom, listen I know. I know that the Jedi seem dangerous, but you don't understand. I had to help him." Bryns looked down at the Jedi then back at his family. "Dr. Zan Arbor is going to kill him, she killed the other ones."  
  
Kia's eyes grew wide when she heard this, she then looked up at her mother. "Mom, we can't let that happen." She pleaded.  
  
"No. I don't care, I will not let this thing stay in my house." She stared into Bryns eyes. "Don't you see, he's using a Jedi mind trick on you."  
  
"That may be mom, but mind trick or not he still is in really bad condition. Please mom he needs your help." Bryns pleaded.  
  
Their mother stared down at the very sick man and sighed. "Even if you are right and he isn't planning on killing us, don't you think Dr. Zan Arbor will notice him missing?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I have to get back to the lab and take make it look like he escaped." Bryns moved past them. He then turned and faced his mother again. "Please, he needs help."  
  
The strong woman was on the brink of tears staring into her son's eyes. She slowly shook her head. "No, I can't."  
  
Kia stepped forward. "I'll take care of him Bryns." She said a little too eagerly, forcing her family to give her a harsh look.  
  
"I will be right back, and then we can figure something out." Bryns took his mother by the hand. "I don't need you to agree with me in this situation, I don't even totally agree with me either, but I need your help."  
  
The woman sighed as she stared into his deep hazel eyes. 'He reminds me so much of his father.' She finally dropped her gaze and nodded. Bryns gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out the door. 


	7. chapter 7

Title: Children of the Sith Author: ewan's girl Disclaimer: Same rules apply, I don't own anything, I make no money.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Landing on Honarvar will be treacherous." Dooku stated as he leaned over the controls, staring at the image of the lush, green planet that continued to grow closer to them. "It seems to be made up mostly of forests." He turned and faced his companion. "What do you know about this planet?"  
  
"Not much, I've never been here. I only know that Lusians are native to this planet because Obi Wan and I discovered they were selling Lusians on the black market on Courascant a few years ago." Qui Gon answered.  
  
"Maybe they received their Lusians on the black market. Why didn't you mention this before?" Dooku asked, beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"The black market on Courascant has been shut down, I know they could still get them out here in the outer rim. . .You can still buy slaves out here." Qui Gon sighed.  
  
"Yes, it amazes me how the Republic is blind to all the evil that thrives in our galaxy." Dooku expressed, his words tainted with anger.  
  
"I know." Qui Gon agreed, though curious as to why his former master was getting upset. "But Chancellor Valorum is doing his best."  
  
"The taxation of trade routes is hardly acceptable, the corruption of the Senate only starts with their alliances with corporations." Dooku continued to land as he ranted. "I think the assassination attempt on his life is just the beginning of troubles for Valorum."  
  
"Master?" Qui Gon asked, but was interrupted by the fact that they had landed.  
  
"A discussion for another time. The life of your apprentice is at stake." Dooku put a hand on Qui Gon's shoulder and the two men exited the ship.  
  
They found themselves standing in a very lush, very humid forest. They began to search for any clues.  
  
"The computer said there was a settlement a little over a mile away, it seemed to be made up of primitives." Dooku stated as he hoisted a survival pack over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, it's a starting place." Qui Gon answered, leading the way.  
  
After they had walked about half a mile they came across a large meadow. They then heard a low rumbling coming their way. The two men glanced at each other, then strained in the sunlight to see the source of the rumbling.  
  
"I think we found the Lusians." Dooku groaned.  
  
The ground shook as hundreds of hooved creatures headed straight for the two Jedi. The Jedi looked around them for a place to take cover, but realized they were in the wide open.  
  
"Run." Qui Gon commanded and the two men headed back towards the trees just as the stamped entered the meadow.  
  
The creatures were large, and had huge hooves which could easily crush a man's skull. They also had very dangerous horns on their heads. Dooku and Qui Gon knew they would be trampled if they didn't reach the safety of the trees. They used the force to quicken their pace, but it was almost hopeless.  
  
They were able to reach the first set of trees just as the Lusians began to surround them. Qui Gon reached the trees first and swung himself up to one of the higher branches. He then lower his hand and helped his older master up the tree as well. The tree shook under the force of the creatures running past, and even running into it. The two Jedi held on for dear life until the ordeal was over and the dust finally cleared.  
  
"What could've caused such a riot?" Qui Gon asked, as he coughed through the dust.  
  
Suddenly they heard several low growls and the two masters gave concerned looks.  
  
"I don't think you want to know, I but think we're about to find out." Dooku stated, as he went for his light saber.  
  
****  
  
She looked at him as he slept. She watched as his eyelids fluttered and then tightened in rhythm with his dreams. She wondered what he was dreaming about. She looked around the empty, dark room and her eyes felt heavy, she now regretted volunteering for the first shift of watching over their patient. Her mother was skeptical of him surviving the night, but Kia willed him to live.  
  
His breathing now came in short, shallow intervals. It was a change from the labored breathing, but she was sure it wasn't a good change. She felt her head get heavy from her weariness, she leaned her chin on her hands for support ad dozed off. Suddenly her wrist chrono beeped and shattered the silence, startling her.  
  
She stopped the incessant noise and ran her hands through her hair. It was time to attempt to nourish the Jedi. She rose to her feet and went to the kitchen. She returned with a bowl full of a deep purple colored juice. She scooped out a spoonful and held it to his almost colorless lips. She attempted to open his mouth and pour the sweet liquid down his throat, but instead managed to spill it down his chin. She tried 2 or 3 more times and grew frustrated at her failed attempts. She knew the Jedi needed to have some sort of nourishment. She stopped and relaxed herself.  
  
"Come on, you need to drink something. You need to get your strength up." She looked at him and noticed him attempt to open his mouth. 'Did he hear me?' She marveled.  
  
She then spooned some juice into his mouth and watched it travel down his throat. She sighed to herself and smiled. "See, much better." She said as she spooned another spoonful in his mouth.  
  
She then put the almost empty bowl down when he finally stopped eating. She wiped away any remnants of juice still on his chin and checked his temperature. "102.3 degrees. You are still running way too hot Mr. Jedi." She put the thermometer down and looked at him. "I wish you could tell me about yourself." She sighed, then left the room.  
  
She returned a moment later with a cool cloth and placed it on his forehead. "I mean, I don't even know your name. By the way I'm Kia." She smiled and stared at him for a moment longer. "You know, I think I'll call you Ben. You look like a Ben. . . of course I've never known any other Bens before, but until you tell me otherwise that's what I'll call you." She waited in silence for a response, it came in the form of a cough. She smiled. "Ok, Ben it is." She then went into the kitchen to grab a cup of jawa juice to help her stay awake.  
  
She rubbed her tired eyes as she waited for the brew to be ready. She wondered when Bryns would return home, and hoped that everything went well at the labs. She also thought about her mother's reaction to the Jedi. She then thought about her father and his untimely death by the hands of a Jedi. 'Something doesn't seem right.' She thought to herself. 'Something is telling me that isn't what happened.'  
  
As she poured some juice into a cup she heard a few more coughs coming from the Jedi. Suddenly the coughs became more violent. She quickly put her glass down and ran to the Jedi.  
  
When she reached him she saw that he began to go into convulsions, she also noticed a small bit of blood staining his lips.  
  
"Mom!" She screamed as she tried to calm the padawan. "Mom!" She called again.  
  
The convulsions began to grow and the coughing more insistent. Kia grew very concerned, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"MOM!!"  
  
*****  
  
Qui Gon called upon the aid of the force to calm his nerves. He had hardly slept since the disappearance of his apprentice, and now his nerves were all but shot. He looked down at the ground and noticed several furry animals staring up at him and his master.  
  
They were feline creatures with a long hairless tail. They had four eyes, and a huge mouth that seemed to be turned up in a sort of smile. The part that worried Qui Gon the most was the creatures enormous claws and teeth.  
  
"Nexu." Dooku replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've seen these creatures before, deadly animals. They are called a Nexu." Dooku explained. "Interesting, they aren't native to Honarvar though, they come from Cholganna. . . Hmmm."  
  
"That's great master, but I don't think we need to concern ourselves with that information at the moment." Qui Gon stated, grabbing his light saber off his belt.  
  
"Now Qui Gon, there is always a moment to reflect on information." Dooku explained. "You must remain calm in instances such as this." He looked at his former pupil. "What have I always taught you?"  
  
Qui Gon sighed. "There's always a bigger fish." He looked down at the hungry eyes of the predators. "But these aren't fish master."  
  
Dooku smiled inwardly at Qui Gon's remark. He then felt the tree shudder with the added weight of one of the cat like creatures climbing up to greet them. The two Jedi ignited their light sabers and waited to fight the animals.  
  
They fought the beasts, cutting off limbs, slicing through their flesh. The smell of burning hair was almost suffocating. The creatures endlessly came at them. Qui Gon could feel himself begin to tire when he noticed out of the corner of his eye a Nexu in the tree next to them, crouching down to pounce. He didn't have a chance to help before the creature launched itself at his former master. Qui Gon watched as they both fell to the forest floor below him.  
  
He then watched as the remaining animals turned towards his master. Qui Gon stood there motionless as they piled on top of Dooku.  
  
"Master! No!" Qui Gon called as he scrambled down from the tree.  
  
Suddenly he felt a surge through the force and saw an amazing burst of blue light shoot through each of the creatures, killing them instantly. He then saw his former master rise from the ground, shooting was appeared to be lightning bolts from his fingers at the remaining creatures until they were all dead.  
  
Qui Gon was stunned. "Master Dooku?"  
  
Dooku then fell over as if exhausted. Qui Gon ran to his side. He stared at Dooku with a confused look on his face. Dooku noticed the expression and smiled a weak smile. "There is so much power in the force Qui Gon, you just have to harness it."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Now is not the time to discuss this, we have to get moving." Dooku stated, picking himself up and brushing himself off. He walked past a very confused former apprentice as if nothing strange had happened. "Come Qui Gon, Obi Wan's life is hanging in the balance."  
  
They then continued their trek to the settlement.  
  
*****  
  
"Kia?" Her mother asked when she heard her child's screams. "What is it?" But her question was answered when she saw the man on her son's bed writhing with convulsions. She quickly ran to his side.  
  
She took a small bottle out of her medical bag and took a syringe out as well. She filled the syringe with a clear liquid and turned to the Jedi.  
  
"Kia, hold him still." She commanded as she stuck the needle in the Jedi's thigh. A moment later his body stilled, and the room was quiet. "That will slow the poison for now, but it isn't a cure." She sighed.  
  
"Thank you mom." Kia stated and wiped the blood of Obi Wan's lips.  
  
"Don't thank me Kia, I am still very much against this whole thing." She looked down at the Jedi's young, battered face. "However, the healer in me cannot stand by and let a living creature die." She sighed.  
  
Kia rushed up to her mother and hugged her. "I'm sorry mom." The two sat for a moment in the embrace before letting go. Kia then watched as her mother examined the Jedi over.  
  
"He is getting worse. If we don't find an antidote to that poison. . ." She let the answer hang unspoken.  
  
Kia could feel tears form in her eyes, yet she didn't understand why. She didn't even know this Jedi, why did he mean so much to her? "If only he'd use the force to heal, but he's probably too weak." Kia said, as she tried to hide her tears from her mother.  
  
Her mother stared at her. "Kia, I'm worried about the effect this Jedi is having on you. I think the longer you are in his presence the more you fall under his spell." She placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mom, what spell? He's unconscious."  
  
Before she could answer they noticed another presence in the room. They turned and notice Bryns had come home. He looked ragged, and he was out of breath. His mother walked towards him, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Bryns?"  
  
"They are searching for him. He cannot stay here." Bryns answered. ****  
  
*Please review!!! 


	8. chapter 8

Title: Children of the Sith  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Ok folks here's another chapter, I hope it's ok. I don't know what's wrong with me and this story, for some reason I has become the hardest story I've ever written. Thank you for all your patience. I love you all. Oh by the way I'm not going to lie I got the idea for part of this chapter from watching " The Fellowship of the Ring".  
  
******************** Chapter 8:  
  
"What are we going to do Bryns?" Kia asked, frantically.  
  
"We've got to get the Jedi out of here, although I don't think they suspect me they are searching for him." Bryns exclaimed, lowering his hood. "The elders have sent out the Rangers to look for him."  
  
Their mother had a look of horror. "The Rangers? See, now do you children believe me when I say this Jedi is dangerous?"  
  
"I've already saddled Nirvanna, I'll ride her out into the forest." He walked towards the lifeless form lying on his bed.  
  
"The forest?" Kia asked. "Why the forest?"  
  
"Well at least there are more places to hide out there until I can come up with a plan." He said, lifting the Jedi up in his arms.  
  
Kia ran to her room and returned with her cloak on. She followed Bryns outside and watch him lift the apprentice on the back of a white lusian. "Bryns let me go." She said after the Jedi was secure.  
  
Bryns looked at her. "No Kia it's too dangerous."  
  
"I'm the faster rider Bryns." Kia said with confidence. "That way you can come up with a plan and come find us later."  
  
"Kia no." Their mother begged.  
  
Brother and sister looked at their worried mother and continued. "Bryns you know this is the only way, besides if you leave they'll become suspicious." Kia continued. "You know I'm right."  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of hooves down the road. Bryns looked at his little sister, he sighed. "Ok, but be careful." He said and lifted her up onto the lusian. He glanced back to see if he could make out the other riders. "There is a cave a few miles north, head for it and I will meet you there." He then smacked the lusian on the backside and Kia took off on the galloping steed.  
  
"Bryns how could you let her go?!" Kia could hear her mother's voice fading in the background.  
  
Kia raced the lusian at top speed, she was to the edge of the forest when she heard the sound of hooves catching up to her. She turned back and noticed 5 dark figures a few links behind her. She urged her white lusian to go faster. "Come on Nirvanna." She whispered in it's ear. The hoofed beast ran even faster.  
  
Kia was an exceptional rider, but found it difficult to keep the larger frame of the Jedi balanced at the speed they were going. Her charge was slumped over and seemed to be resting his head on the neck of the lusian. Kia looked back and noticed the Rangers gaining on her. She then began to weave around the trees. She made sure her hood was over her head as the riders began to surround her. She began to try to outmaneuver them, but they were the best riders in the entire organization.  
  
One reached an arm out and grasped the cloak of the Jedi, Kia suddenly forced her lusian to come to a dead stop and the other riders kept going. She then turned and raced down a steep hill. She could still feel the presence of the Rangers following her down the hill, and she began to grow afraid. 'What if they catch us?' She thought to herself. 'What will they do to me?' She looked down at the injured Jedi. 'What will they do to him?'  
  
As she reached the bottom of the hill she came to a slow moving river. She raced across it, but just as she had almost cleared it the padawan lurched off the lusian and fell into the icy cold water. Kia stopped and slid down from the back of her animal and raced towards the Jedi laying face down. She rolled him onto his back, so he could breath. She looked up at the hill and saw the Rangers closing her lead. She tried to pull the Jedi out of the water, but knew there was no way she could get him back on the tall creature.  
  
She sat on the bank and held the young Jedi in her arms. She felt her heart thump loudly in her chest as the black hooded figures began to cross the river. She closed her eyes and prepared for what was to come when a mysterious figure emerged from behind her. The man had long black hair and carried a large vibro blade. He then began to attack the Rangers in the middle of the river.  
  
Kia looked on as this one man fought off 5 men on the back of lusians. She then watched in horror as the man dismounted one and killed him, the river then staining with blood. The other four riders then took off in the opposite direction. Kia wrapped her arms around the Jedi tighter as the mysterious man turned towards them. She felt herself literally shaking at the sight of the man. She didn't know what scared her worse the Rangers or the man who was skilled enough to kill a Ranger. The man stood above them, holding the reins of the Ranger's black lusian and stared at them, Kia noticed he had a unkempt beard and a huge scar across his right cheek.  
  
"You killed him!" She shouted, not sure why she had the outburst.  
  
"Yes I did." He answered softly. "They were after you." He looked at the couple sitting in the mud. "Why?"  
  
She stared into his intense brown eyes, she couldn't stop herself from crying. "I. . ." She looked back at the dead body still floating in the river. "You. . .you killed him." She commented again.  
  
He nodded. "Yes we already moved past that." He looked at the form lying in her arms. "It looks like your boyfriend needs help." He pointed to the Jedi who's lips had now turned blue.  
  
Kia stared up at the man and couldn't answer, finally she found the ability to nod. The man sighed and picked up the dripping bundle out of her arms and placed it on the back of the fallen Ranger's lusian. He then climbed on and motioned for Kia to do the same. Kia, finally snapped out of her trance jumped onto Nirvanna and the two began to ride up the steep bank of the river. Kia never took her eyes off her new companion.  
  
*************************  
  
Qui Gon Jinn rubbed his temples, he was emotionally exhausted. He then stared out as the stars stretched into blue lines as they continued to go through hyperspace. Their trip to Honavar was a waste of time and it frustrated the aging Jedi immensely. They found the settlement but found nothing indicated the selling of animals, they were back to square one.  
  
Dooku had suggested to go back to the temple to check the archives for information on the black market and the sale of any lusians, but Qui Gon didn't have the patience to deal with sitting in the archives, he once again remembered how much he missed Tahl. He also knew the council was pressuring Dooku to go on his mission with Master Syfo Dias, so they returned to the Temple.  
  
His thoughts turned to his apprentice. He had never been so worried about anyone in his entire life, even when Tahl was kidnapped. He suddenly realized just how much the boy meant to him. He had tried to keep Obi Wan at bay, tried to not let the ambitious young man into his heart, but somehow he was there. He swore after Xanatos he would never let himself care about another, but if it were possible he cared for Obi Wan even more.  
  
'Does Obi Wan know this?' Qui Gon thought to himself. He then shook his head. Obi Wan was one of the brightest students in the entire Jedi Order, but his major hindrance was his self confidence. He then remembered the first time he had ever seen Obi Wan, and remembered how confident the boy had been when he was 12. Qui Gon then wondered if he had been the one to destroy the boys confidence in himself. The stubborn Jedi always found it hard to give the boy compliments, probably because he was afraid of the boy becoming too cocky and therefore turning to the dark side as his first apprentice had. But Qui Gon knew Obi Wan was very different than Xanatos 'but why can't I bring myself to tell the boy how great a Jedi I know he is, and that I know he'll grow up to be?'  
  
Despite how distant Qui Gon kept the boy the two shared an extremely strong bond. Probably the strongest master/padawan bond in the entire Jedi order. All of the council had commented to Qui Gon about it at one point or another, and often sent new master/padawan teams on missions with him and Obi Wan to observe them together. Qui Gon knew Obi Wan was blocking the bond so Qui Gon couldn't sense the pain he was enduring, but those shields had crashed all at once and had almost caused Qui Gon to pass out from pain himself until he erected his own shields. He lowered his shields a little to try to contact his apprentice.  
  
//Obi Wan?// He asked and felt nothing. What worried him was he didn't even feel pain anymore, that meant his apprentice was either unconscious or. . . 'No, I would know if he was one with the force.' Qui Gon told himself. //I'm coming for you son, just hang on.// Qui Gon urged through the bond before returning the shields. He then swore he would never take his Padawan for granted anymore, that he would let Obi Wan know how important his place was at his side and make sure the young man knew how proud he was of him. 'Only the Sith themselves can keep me from seeing my boy knighted.' He promised himself and Obi Wan. 'I will find you Obi Wan.'  
  
****************  
  
The mysterious man laid Obi Wan onto a bed and checked his vital signs. He could tell the Padawan was in very bad shape and probably wouldn't make it through the night. He had some skill as a healer, but not enough to make a difference. He placed another blanket over the shivering apprentice and left the room to find his female companion.  
  
The two had entered his homestead which was secretly hidden in the side of a hill, it was carved out of the rocks, but was very comfortable as Kia noticed. She found herself sitting on a cushioned bench with her knees pressed up against her chest. She wasn't sure what to think of the situation, but something was telling her to trust her strange rescuer. She heard the sound of boots walking towards her she glanced up and saw the stranger staring at her.  
  
"Your boyfriend is very sick." He said after a moment. "He needs more medical attention than I can give him."  
  
Kia slowly nodded, this was not news to her. "Thank you." She finally spoke for the first time.  
  
He gave her a crooked smile. She found herself almost charmed by his smile. "Why were you out in the middle of the forest with such a sick man?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to her.  
  
"I was trying to find a safe place to hide him." Kia answered.  
  
The man picked up a long wooden pipe from the table, he then lit it and began to smoke. "Why are the Rangers after him?" He asked with interest.  
  
"How do you know the Rangers?" Kia asked, suddenly interested in the man.  
  
"I used to be one, now answer my question." He stared into her eyes, she felt a weird vibe from him. "Why were they after your boyfriend?"  
  
"First of all he's not my boyfriend." Kia stated.  
  
"I'm sorry I've called him that about three times and you haven't corrected me." The ex Ranger said with that same crooked smile.  
  
Kia sighed. "He's a Jedi, they were experimenting on him." Kia tried to change the subject. She then noticed the man become very tense. "They made him very sick, he was supposed to heal himself with the force or something like that." She continued, but noticed he seemed very disturbed by the news.  
  
The man rose to his feet. He silently paced the room. "I thought she was finished with that experiment when I destroyed the lab." He said under his breath. He then stopped and noticed the young girl was very frightened of him again. "Your Jedi is in a lot of trouble." He finally stated. "Trust me they won't stop searching for him, that is if he survives the night."  
  
Kia almost felt crushed, she wished this would all be over, she had worked too hard to let the Jedi die now. "What do we do?" She asked.  
  
The man shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Kia watched the man contemplate more, she suddenly felt at great ease in his presence. "I'm Kia by the way." She said after a moment. "Kia Laron."  
  
He looked at her and softened his features. "I'm Viggo. Viggo Yulende." He extended his hand to her and she clasped it. They held hands for a moment when suddenly Viggo heard a noise in the distance. He grabbed is cloak and went to the door.  
  
"What is it?" Kia asked, worried.  
  
"Someone's out there." Viggo stated in a gruff voice. "Stay here." He commanded.  
  
Kia watched the door for a moment, then followed after her new friend.  
  
TBC 


	9. chapter 9

Title: Children of the Sith  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I am sorry that the last chapter was a blatant rip off of FotR. . .I'm not all that proud of that chapter and I may go back and rework it. Also let me know if the name of my new character is too distracting, I gave him that name before I even thought up that last chapter. I really hope this story keeps going well. Keep the reviews coming. . .Oh and where is that stake dinner as a reward for a new chapter? *wink*  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
"Search. . .Black market. . .Courascant." Jedi Master Dooku keyed in his search at one of the many computer terminals in the massive Jedi archives. He paused for a moment and waited for the results, taking a sip of tea. "1,207 missions involving black market?" He stared at the screen in awe. "How can the Republic let something this illegal happen right under it's very nose?" He sighed in disgust. 'Because the Senators probably gain a hefty kickback from turning a blind eye, leaving us to clean up their messes.' He thought to himself.  
  
He looked around the room, he noticed a young padawan sitting across from him. The boy was about 14 years old and was deep in study of whatever his master had assigned him. Dooku studied the boy, he felt a strange pang in his heart. 'That boy like all the others have no clue, they are blinded by tradition. They would follow the Republic and the arrogance of the council to their doom.' Dooku shook off the feeling, he suddenly wondered where that thought came from.  
  
The old master cleared his throat and concentrated on the task at hand. Although he had never met the apprentice he was diligently looking for, he knew of Obi Wan Kenobi. Who hadn't heard of the boy that held Yoda's admiration? So much so that even though the boy had left the order for a short time he was still held in the highest regard in the 800 year old Jedi's mind. 'Would he be so kind to all who leave the order?' Dooku wondered.  
  
Dooku erased his screen and tried a new approach. "Lusians." He thought it was too simple, but one of his worst faults was not seeing that the simplest things are usually the answer to ones question. He took another sip of his tea as he waited for the new results. He hoped he would find something on the case before Qui Gon's return. He had suggested that his old apprentice get some rest, but of course the suggestion was turned on a deaf ear. He knew his Padawan all too well, and knew he was pacing in his quarters trying to find some missing piece of the puzzle.  
  
The computer beeped when it reached the end of it's search. Dooku scrolled past history of the animal, origin, and other things he knew weren't necessary. Suddenly he came across something of interest. "Cholganna." Dooku read out loud. He leaned back on his chair and pondered for a moment. His thoughts were interrupted by a woman about his age coming up behind him. "Jocasta Nu." He said with warm regard.  
  
"Master Dooku," The white haired woman replied with a smile. "It has been a while since I have seen you in here." She looked at him. "Is there anything I can be of service for you?"  
  
Dooku eyed the woman and smiled. "Yes Jocasta, if you would be kind enough to find any archives that involve the planet Cholganna."  
  
The woman bowed. "But of course." And she scuttled about her business.  
  
Dooku watched her and shook his head. He then pulled out his comlink. "Qui Gon, I have found something."  
  
****************************  
  
Kia silently snuck behind her companion. She was nervous as to what he was hunting, but she found herself strangely fascinated by the man. She watched as he leapt into a tree with ease, not even shaking the branch. She wondered if the Rangers had returned, she knew it had been the Rangers who had kidnapped the Jedi in the first place, and knew how relentless they were.  
  
She then found herself wondering why the Elders were going along with the experiment and why they were going to such extremes to study the Force. Her mind began to race with unanswered questions when she heard the sounds of hoofs walking in the grass below her. He strained to see the rider, she also kept Viggo in her line of vision. She noticed the dark haired man pull out a bow caster, and begin to aim it.  
  
Kia healed her breath as he rose the bow caster towards the unsuspecting victim. She then glanced down and noticed a very familiar form riding a small, thin, brown Lusian. Her eyes widened with realization. 'Bryns!'  
  
She found herself running down the rocky slope towards her brother, she tried to warn him of his danger. She glanced up and saw Viggo ready to shoot.  
  
"NO!" She shouted as loud as she could and both men turned towards her in confusion.  
  
Bryns rode up to meet her, but stopped short when he saw a dark man drop from the tree behind her. "Kia! Get down!" He commanded while taking out his blaster. Viggo in turn aimed his bow caster back at Bryns.  
  
Kia found herself standing between two weapons, her heart was racing and she was breathing hard. She looked at her new friend. "Viggo, this is my brother." She said between breaths, holding her hand up to stop him from shooting. "Bryns, this is Viggo, he saved us from the Rangers."  
  
The two men stared at each other, not sure if they trusted one another. Both were about the same age, and therefore thought they knew what the other was thinking. Viggo was the first to lower his weapon. "I'm sorry, I have been on the run for so long, I can no longer tell who I can trust."  
  
Bryns finally lowered his weapon. "I know you, you're Viggo Yulende." He said with surprise in his voice. "You escaped."  
  
Viggo's eyes widened. He then bowed his head. "Yes I was able to get away, not before much suffering." He said in a low voice. He then looked at Kia, who stared at him in wonder. "How did you find me?" He suddenly asked both of them.  
  
"I was trying to save the Jedi, you found me." Kia reminded him.  
  
"I use to play in this cave when I was a boy, I told Kia to meet me here, I didn't know you were even still alive yet alone lived here." Bryns explained.  
  
"Oh I'm not dead." Viggo answered. "Not yet."  
  
Kia continued to stare at the man, she wasn't sure what to think of him. She suddenly felt the eyes of her brother on her, she looked at him then lowered her gaze.  
  
Viggo looked between brother and sister and then broke the silence. "Come, time is something your Jedi does not have." He said, leading them back to his hovel.  
  
The three entered into the small home and Viggo put his weapons next to the door. Bryns looked around the room in awe. "How did you come to live out here?" He asked.  
  
"This is a great vantage point of the forest. I can see most things that happen here. Everything I have here are things I was able to go back for, they are from my old life." He answered, gesturing around the small room.  
  
"How did you escape?" Bryns asked.  
  
Viggo sighed. "I was the first, I was her mistake."  
  
Bryns stared at the man, he felt he had seen him before. "How old were you? I should remember you."  
  
"I was 16." Viggo answered. "I didn't always go by the name Viggo." He admitted.  
  
"Yulende?" Bryns asked with sudden realization. "As in Elder Yulende?"  
  
Viggo nodded. "My grandfather." He looked at the floor. "My parents were killed, I came to live with my grandfather." He looked at Kia. "Kia you know where I put the other Lusians, would you put your brother's there as well?" He asked. Kia hesitated then noticed the look in his eyes. She nodded and left the room. Viggo looked at Bryns. "My grandfather hired Zan Arbor when he heard about her experiments. He thought she could cure me." He said with pain in his voice. "He said to use the force was an abomination, unless I was willing to be a Sith." Viggo hung his head. "Needless to say I was not willing."  
  
Bryns looked at the other young man for a moment, he suddenly felt the guilt rise inside of him again. He put a hand on his shoulder. He was about to speak when they heard violent coughing coming from the back room. Bryns and Viggo turned their attention towards the sound.  
  
"There's little hope." Viggo admitted. "He's very ill."  
  
Bryns nodded. "I know, he's been fighting off the poison longer than expected even without the Force, it's as if something else is keeping him alive."  
  
They entered the room that was housing the sleeping Jedi. They walked on opposite sides of the bed and looked at the Padawan. "The poison isn't just affecting his health, it's affecting the Force in him." Viggo told Bryns. "I know because he was much stronger in the Force when I first saw him, I don't know if it will be a permanent loss."  
  
The Jedi ceased his coughing fit and Bryns noticed a small bit of blood trailing down the Jedi's chin from his mouth. "He needs more help then any of us can give him." Bryns used his sleeve to wipe up the blood.  
  
"He needs the Jedi." Viggo stated, and Bryns felt a shiver run up his spine.  
  
******************************************  
  
Qui Gon rushed into the archives, almost knocking over a padawan. He found his former teacher sitting in a corner terminal reading the screen and sipping tea. He raced up to him.  
  
"Master Dooku?" He inquired.  
  
"Qui Gon, sit, have some tea." Dooku calmly stated.  
  
The tall Jedi master took a seat, but shook his head to the tea. "No thank you," He looked at the white haired Jedi. "What did you find?" He asked.  
  
"Patience, have patience." Dooku commanded slowly. "Do not let your emotions carry you away Qui Gon, it will not help the boy."  
  
Qui Gon sighed and resolved to have some tea to appease his master. "Yes master." He took a sip of the soothing liquid. "Now, will you tell me?"  
  
"It appears that my observation on Honavar was given to me from the Force." Dooku began to explain. Qui Gon looked at him in wonder. "Remember my comment about the Nexu?"  
  
Qui Gon thought for a moment, reliving in his mind his experience on the forest planet. "You observed that the Nexu weren't native to that planet." Qui Gon remembered.  
  
Dooku nodded. "Apparently there was a trade some 20 years ago." Dooku stopped to take another sip of his tea. "A group of settlers tried to start a zoo of some sort I would imagine on Honavar, they traded with a family on the planet of Cholganna. . .two Nexus for two Lusians." Dooku leaned forward, leaning on the table. "The lusians were bred and sold to the black market, and possibly to other buyers."  
  
Qui Gon put down his cup. "So our next stop is Cholganna." He said with a sigh. "I just hope it's a closer step to finding Obi Wan." He said under his breath.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kia took off the bridle of her brother's steed. She then patted it on it's long neck. She looked around the deep cave and wondered how one man was able to live like a hermit. She found herself returning her thoughts back to the stranger that had come so suddenly into her life. She still felt fear as she thought back to what he did to the Ranger. She had never witnessed someone kill before.  
  
Even if the Rangers had caught her and the Jedi, she knew that they wouldn't have killed them. She wondered if she really could indeed trust Viggo. Yet she felt a strange connection to him.  
  
"There you are." She heard a man's voice calling to her. "We wondered if you had gotten lost." Viggo walked towards her, a strange smile on his face. She made sure she kept the Lusian between them.  
  
"I was just about to come back." She said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.  
  
Viggo went to a corner of the cave and returned with a blanket. Kia gave him a curious look. "Oh, I keep my winter belongings back here." He said, motioning to the blanket. "Your Jedi boyfriend is very cold."  
  
Kia felt her cheeks grow hot. "He's not my boyfriend, why do you keep saying that?"  
  
"I feel that you really care for him." Viggo explained. "I just thought. . ."  
  
"I don't even know him." Kia cut him off. "I just. . ." She looked at him. "I feel a connection to him somehow." She admitted.  
  
"You hear him inside your head?" He asked her, she looked at him in shock then slowly nodded. "It can happen when you're in the presence of a strong Force user."  
  
"So he was using a Jedi mind trick."  
  
"I don't know anything about any Jedi mind trick." Viggo admitted. //Unless you are somehow doing the same thing to me right now.// Viggo thought and Kia clearly heard.  
  
Kia looked at him, her confusion evident in her eyes. He walked up towards her, she backed up against the wall. "I don't understand." She felt tears coming to her eyes, she was incredibly frightened by the situation.  
  
Viggo took her hands in his. "I don't either, but I know what you are going through." He said in almost a whisper. "You can sense things before they happen, you can sometimes read people's thoughts." Kia nodded with each speculation, she looked down to the ground. Viggo lifted her chin. "You are not alone." He told her.  
  
Kia could feel herself crying. "But if the Jedi dies, I won't have any answers to my questions." She cried.  
  
"I have been waiting my whole life for someone to answer my questions, the Force has now brought someone that could do just that." He looked her in the eyes. "I will not lose this chance, I will do everything in my power to keep that Jedi alive." He promised her.  
  
She found herself wrapping her arms around him. "What do we do?" She asked after a moment.  
  
"We need to contact the Jedi."  
  
TBC 


	10. chapter 10

Title: Children of the Sith  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Qui Gon Jinn massaged the knot in his neck as he looked over the many documents of various sales involving the Lusians. He was afraid that they had come to yet another dead end. He tried to ignore the pounding headache, but found it becoming increasingly difficult. He glanced outside and noticed his master keeping the ranchers busy in pretending to be interested in buying one of their animals.  
  
Qui Gon smiled, he and his master had never been as close as he and Obi Wan were, but he was grateful for his former masters help in this situation. Dooku was a great Jedi, respected among his peers, almost as respected as the council. He like Qui Gon didn't want to be on the council, they were much more interested in doing field work. Qui Gon knew Obi Wan didn't understand this, he knew the boy thought Qui Gon should be on the council, and maybe once the boy's apprenticeship is over maybe he might consider it. 'That is if the council would have me.' Qui Gon thought to himself. He then turned his attention to the task at hand.  
  
He continued to search the office for clues that might be helpful when he came across an oder form. "Six black lusians?" Qui Gon read the form outloud. "That's a strangely specific order." He said to the room. He then looked at the return address. "Dasari." He quickly returned all the paperwork and exited the office.  
  
******************  
  
Kia followed Viggo into his homestead, they found Bryns sitting next to the Jedi, his head in his hands. Kia kneeled down next to him and looked into his eyes. "Bryns?" She inquired.  
  
"I helped her do this." He admitted his guilt. "He's dying because of me, others have already died." He looked at his little sister. "I'm a murderer."  
  
"No Bryns, you didn't know." Viggo stepped in. "No one knows what the Elders are keeping from them. It's not your fault."  
  
Bryns looked back at the Padawan. "I should get mom, he needs a healer." He said, rising to his feet.  
  
"Do you think mom will come help?" Kia asked, and Bryns shrugged. "Do you think mom could actually help?"  
  
"What other choice do we have?" Bryns asked.  
  
"I think this is out of our abilities, I think we need to somehow get word to the Jedi." Viggo leaned against the wall as he talked.  
  
"You mean bring the Jedi to Dasari?" Bryns asked, astonished. "That won't go over very well with the locals."  
  
"We have no other choice." Kia grabbed his hands tightly.  
  
Bryns glanced back at the ill Jedi and sighed. He knew if he didn't act soon another death would haunt him. "There is a communications center at the lab." He gave in. He was then interrupted by another violent coughing fit from the Jedi. Kia felt herself wanting to cry as she watched the helpless form convulse in pain.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kia begged, and found herself hugging Viggo.  
  
"Bryns is there an antidote to the poison?" Viggo asked, putting his arms around Kia.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of." Bryns admitted. "I could check, but it might take awhile to find it."  
  
Kia looked between the two men. "I'll go with you Byns and I'll contact the Jedi while you look for the antidote." She said with confidence and both men looked at her.  
  
"No Kia, it's too dangerous." Bryns told her.  
  
"I'll go with him." Viggo told her.  
  
"Viggo you are a wanted man, I think I'll have an easier time at getting in. That way the Jedi can be called while Bryns finds the antidote." She tried to reassure them.  
  
Bryns sighed. "Ok Kia, but as soon as you place the call you come back here."  
  
"I'll stay with the Jedi and make sure he doesn't die before you get back." Viggo stated as the three companions walked out of the room, leaving the feverish body to rest, what they didn't see was one blue/grey eye slowly open.  
  
**************************  
  
"You think Obi Wan is on Dasari?" The small, blue hologram of Mace Windu asked after Qui Gon reported the news.  
  
"Yes master, it is a small moon in the mid rim, it matches the trace taken earlier." Qui Gon answered.  
  
"Do not assume anything yet Qui Gon." Mace reminded. "That trace was very broad, the mid rim is still quite large." The image of the council member softened. "Let us pray to the Force that you are right though." He looked at Qui Gon then to Dooku. "Master Syfo Dias needs your assistance as soon as possible Master Dooku." Mace explained.  
  
Dooku nodded. "Yes master."  
  
"We will send an investigative team to Dasari, you both must return to the Temple." Mace commanded and then the hologram flickered and disappeared.  
  
Dooku turned to his former apprentice. "I assume you will not be returning as the council has requested?" Dooku knew of his protégé's reputation for disobeying the council.  
  
"I cannot, I sense that I am close master." Qui Gon admitted. "I cannot give up my search now."  
  
Dooku placed a reassuring hand on Qui Gon's shoulder. "I figured as much old friend." He said with a smile. "Drop me off at the nearest transport center, I will go meet Master Syfo Dias." He looked Qui Gon in the eyes. "Find that boy of yours Qui Gon, the Force is telling me that he is important to us all." Dooku then looked out one of the port windows and a strange look overcame his features. Qui Gon began to grow curious.  
  
"Master Dooku?"  
  
Dooku didn't look at Qui Gon. "There is so much I feel I need to tell you." Dooku admitted. "I have a strange sense that I won't have a chance to do it."  
  
Qui Gon stared at the older man. "Master?"  
  
Dooku turned to his former apprentice. "Qui Gon, you were always my most astute student. I am honored that I was able to train you." He said with a crooked smile. "I am afraid that I may need your help someday."  
  
Qui Gon bowed to his former master. "I will help in any way that I can master, Obi Wan and I will help you in anyway that we can. . .once I get Obi Wan back that is."  
  
Dooku smiled. "I may hold you to that someday."  
  
*************************  
  
Kia found herself running through the strangely silent halls of the medical facilities. She had expected security to be tight, but then realized that security was out looking for the wayward Jedi. She read the directions Bryns had given her to find the communications center and found a broken set of durasteel doors. She ran inside and began to set coordinates for Courascant. She suddenly realized she didn't know the coordinates for the Jedi Temple. She cursed under her breath, and felt herself grow very frustrated. She then calmed herself down and then tried a different approach. She sent a distressed signal to any ships in the vicinity.  
  
"Anyone friendly to the Republic, I need you to transport this message to Courascant. I need to get a message to the Jedi Temple." She recorded her image in the hologram recorder. "Please there is a very ill Jedi in my care, he was kidnapped and I need to get a message to the Jedi Temple." She began to feel a strange disturbance, yet she continued. "Tell the Jedi that he is on the planet of Dasari, and he needs their help it is very urgent." She suddenly felt another presence in the room and turned around to face Jenna Zan Arbor smiling a wicked smile at her.  
  
"I figured as much." She hissed. She then sauntered into the room, cornering the young girl. "I should've realized it when you first came to visit him." She came in and turned off the com unit. She smiled her wicked smile again. "Well since you happened to free my experiment my dear Kia, perhaps you wouldn't mind taking his place?"  
  
Kia suddenly felt extreme fear enter her body as two large men dressed in black cloaks entered the room behind Zan Arbor.  
  
*************  
  
Qui Gon dropped Dooku off and was about to take the ship to hyper drive when an incoming message caught his attention.  
  
"Anyone friendly to the Republic, I need you to transport this message to Courascant. I need to get a message to the Jedi Temple." A hologram of a teenage girl appeared on the console of the ship. Qui Gon studied it, about to transmit the message to the Temple. "Please there is a very ill Jedi in my care, he was kidnapped and I need to get a message to the Jedi Temple." Qui Gon stopped short at this news. He noticed the fear on the girls features. "Tell the Jedi that he is on the planet of Dasari, and he needs their help it is very urgent." Qui Gon then heard a familiar voice that sent chills down his spine.  
  
"I figured as much. I should've realized it when you first came to visit him." Suddenly the communication went dead. Qui Gon felt his heart thumping in his chest. He tried to find his center. 'At least Obi Wan is not with Zan Arbor.' Qui Gon thought to himself, but he now felt worried for the person who was caring for his apprentice.  
  
The Jedi master pushed the ship to hyper drive.  
  
*************************  
  
Bryns rode as fast as he could back to Viggo's homestead. He had found something to slow the poison, but that was about the extent of his findings. He made it back and put his lusion away and noticed Kia's animal was nowhere to be found, he grew concerned.  
  
"Kia?" He called as he walked into the living room.  
  
Viggo heard his calls and left the vomiting Jedi to investigate. "Bryns?" He asked.  
  
"Where's Kia?" Bryns asked, his voice almost squeaking with concern.  
  
"She hasn't returned yet." Viggo stated, his own voice showing concern. "Do you think something happened?"  
  
They then heard the sound of coughing, but the sound came from the same room that they were occupying. The two young men turned and faced a very hagged being leaning in the doorway. He stared at them under very tired eyelids, and tried to walk into the room. The two men marveled that the Jedi was actually up and walking around. They noticed the dark circles under his eyes that seemed intensified by his pale features. The men found themselves backing away from the Jedi even though the 25 year old wouldn't have the strength to fight them off even if he wanted to.  
  
He stared at them. "Something's coming." He stated in a gruff, accented voice.  
  
Viggo then felt the disturbance as well. He ran out of the homestead and ran to the edge of the cave, followed closely by Bryns. They then spotted over ten dark figures heading towards them. Obi Wan hobbled up behind them and saw the familiar forms that had kidnapped him in the first place.  
  
Bryns looked at the Jedi in awe. "How is this possible?" He found himself asking.  
  
Obi Wan glared at him, suddenly recognizing the voice of someone who helped torture him. "Many things are possible with the Force, something you can't find out from science."  
  
Bryns lowered his head. "I've discovered this to be true, I humbly apologize to you master Jedi."  
  
Obi Wan coughed and looked back to the dark figures growing closer. "We have no time for this, they are coming." Viggo expressed his concerns. The Jedi tried to stand tall and confident, but then doubled over in pain. Viggo and Bryns exchanged a concerned look. 


	11. chapter 11

Title: Children of the Sith  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I am glad so many are enjoying this story. I hope I can continue to write chapters that are up to all your expectations.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Kia struggled under the restraints, she had never been more scared in all her life. She also felt anger rise inside her as she watched Dr. Zan Arbor type data in her computer. She stared at the ceiling and felt tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
'Mom was right, I should've never helped that Jedi.' She thought to herself, but in her heart she knew that wasn't who she was angry with. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, she wanted to be prepared for whatever was about to happen.  
  
The door to the laboratory opened and Kia turned to see an old man with a cane storming into the room. Zan Arbor gave the old man a curt nod of acknowledgment.  
  
"Dr. Zan Arbor, this is outrageous!" The old man exclaimed, tapping his cane on the floor to make his point. "You have the whole village in an uproar with the disappearance of the Jedi, everyone is panicking."  
  
"Relax Yulende." Zan Arbor said with almost a scoff in her voice. "The village is full of rich simpletons who believe anything you tell them." She looked at the old man. "So make something up."  
  
"Like I had to do when you lost my grandson?" Elder Yulende asked, staring coldly at the scientist. "I should've terminated our agreement after that mistake."  
  
Kia stared at the old man that she had known all her life. He was the leader of their society, and seemed like a great man. She suddenly felt extreme anger towards the man who would (and had) hurt anyone, including his own flesh and blood to get what he wanted.  
  
"If you would train decent security then none of this would happen." Zan Arbor hissed. "Those so called Rangers are nothing but a bunch of thugs in black cloaks."  
  
"The fear of the Rangers keep everyone in line, unfortunately whoever helped the Jedi escape didn't understand that fear." Yulende stated, and turned his attention to Kia. "I'm going out on a limb here Zan Arbor, letting you experiment on the girl." He turned back to the doctor. "Her family is well liked in the community, many think her father was a hero."  
  
"She is the perfect candidate since she is the one who released the Jedi. She does have use of the Force." Zan Arbor explained.  
  
"But she can't possibly know how to use it to heal."  
  
"No, but I am past that stage of the experiment, I only need to extract the blood to find the extra cell in Force users." Zan Arbor continued to type as she talked, and Kia struggled harder under her bounds. "Although it won't be as successful with a less powerful subject."  
  
The old man stared at her. "I remember when her father came to me for help." He then sat down in a chair as he continued. "He was a Jedi at one point you know."  
  
Kia felt a shock run through her body, and she turned to look at the withered old man. "I didn't know that." Zan Arbor stated.  
  
"He was banished from the Jedi Temple when he was 13, apparently he wasn't worthy or something to be a Jedi knight." The old man leaned his hands on the top of his cane, and rested his chin on his hands. "He worked in the agricultural Corps when I was looking for workers. He impressed me so much, I had to take him under my wing." The old man seemed lost in memories. "He was furious at the Jedi, felt as if they had left him out to die."  
  
Kia felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest, she didn't know what to make of this news.  
  
"He helped to teach my grandson about the Force, after he learned his first born didn't have the abilities. I tried to get him to instill the teachings of the Sith, and he did for a time, even trained the first Rangers. That is until this one was born." He motioned to Kia. "He then had a change of heart, started to teach Viggo the ways of the light, and even went as far as to try to contact the Jedi about his innocent daughter behind all of our backs." The man turned his attention to Kia. "He tried to have the Jedi come here, if we had been discovered then we would've been shut down. I couldn't let that happen now could I?"  
  
Kia felt her eyes begin to water again. "You liar!" She shouted. "How could you lead all of these people on? And you. . .you killed my father!"  
  
Zan Arbor looked between the two as she began to fill a syringe with a clear liquid. "It won't do you any good to waste your energy now Kia."  
  
"My dear." Yulende rose to his feet and hobbled towards the young girl. "Your father was like a son to me, that is why I took care of you and your family after his demise." He ran a hand through her hair. "The teachings of the Sith clearly state that sacrifices are acceptable in order to reach ones goal, we cannot let personal feelings get in the way."  
  
Kia tensed under his touch, she didn't know what to do. "What do you want with me?" She asked through her tears.  
  
"Unfortunately our original plans for you my dear have now changed, since you took it upon yourself to rescue the Jedi. Now we need to find answers to our experiments." He answered, moving away as Zan Arbor began to clean a spot on her arm. "Unless you tell us where you are hiding the Jedi."  
  
Kia tried to suppress her cries. "No. You have hurt him enough." She tried to put on a brave face, as the doctor stuck the needle in her arm.  
  
*******************************  
  
Viggo stared at the Jedi trying to compose himself. He knew Force or no Force the Jedi was struggling just to be able to stay in the world of consciousness. He swallowed hard and wondered just how powerful the Jedi must be. Obi Wan coughed so hard that he fell to the ground. Bryns dropped to his knees next to the apprentice. "You shouldn't be out of bed." Viggo exclaimed as he turned his attention back to the growing number of dark figures headed their way.  
  
"You won't be able to hold them off on your own." Obi Wan said between ragged breaths.  
  
"You can barely hold your head up, let alone fight anyone." Bryns almost shouted, due to the adrenaline he was feeling.  
  
Obi Wan clutched the door way for support and picked himself off the ground. "I need a weapon." He told them, ignoring everything they were saying.  
  
Viggo shrugged and took a vibro blade off his belt. "It's no laser sword, but it'll have to do."  
  
Obi Wan examined the blade. "Yes it will." He said, hooking it to his own belt.  
  
Bryns gripped his blaster tightly. "Oh man we are so screwed." He said under his breath.  
  
Obi Wan chuckled at the comment and coughed again, almost knocking him to the floor for a second time. "Do your best not to kill anyone." He said after composing himself.  
  
"What?" Viggo asked, shocked.  
  
"They are only following orders, they do not know any better." Obi Wan explained. "I do not kill needlessly." Bryns and Viggo exchanged looks. "Do you boys understand me?" Obi Wan asked after a moment. He was even surprised at how he was giving orders. 'Where did that come from?' He thought to himself, and tried to suppress another coughing fit.  
  
"Yes sir." The other men answered in unison, although very unsure of the situation.  
  
Obi Wan watched as the first of the cloaked men began to climb the Cliffside, he felt an unease run through his body. //Master, if you can hear me. . .I need your help//. Obi Wan called through their bond, but was sure he was too weak for it to actually reach Qui Gon. He then grabbed the vibro blade off his belt, and turned and faced his two companions who were both standing ready, one with a bow caster the other with his blaster.  
  
********************************  
  
Qui Gon landed on the outskirts of a settlement on the moon planet Dasari. He pulled his cloak around him as he began to search for clues. The Force was in turmoil on the planet, it had a deep sense of darkness, but he could sense the light trying to break free. He also felt intense fear emulating off almost everything through the living force. He paused for a moment, and soaked in the feelings, wondering what could cause such fear.  
  
He didn't know much about Dasari, it wasn't a part of the Republic, because no one in the Senate was able to convince the leaders to join. He couldn't find anything in the short ride to the planet about the inhabitants of the planet, so he was basically going in blind to their customs. He figured they were a human race considering the girl who sent the distress signal was, although he had to remind himself to not assume anything because he tended to do that all too often.  
  
His fear for his Padawan gave him strength, he was fueled by an instinct to protect the young man who had been his son for 12 years now. He hadn't felt anything from Obi Wan in over 3 weeks, but due to the call he intercepted he knew Obi Wan was at least alive, for now.  
  
As the tall Jedi walked down the streets he took in the surroundings, he began to notice all the beings rushing past him, and running into their homes. He stopped for a moment to ponder their reactions. 'They are so afraid.' He thought to himself. He watched as a young boy came running up to him. Qui Gon smiled at the boy and then a woman grabbed the boy quickly and backed away from the Jedi with a look of panic on her face. 'They are afraid of me.' Qui Gon realized.  
  
He continued his trek, but wasn't sure where he was going. He listened to the Force for directions, because he realized no one was going to help him. He suddenly heard the sound of hoofs coming in his direction. He stepped to the side to let them pass when he suddenly found himself surrounded by six men dressed in black cloaks, riding a very familiar animal. 'Well I think I found that order of lusians.' He sarcastically thought to himself.  
  
The dark figures all aimed weapons at the Jedi, some had vibro blades while others had blasters. Qui Gon thought about his options, he kept a hand on his light saber but waited to see where the situation would lead him. One of the men with a vibro blade jumped off his steed and came face to face with Qui Gon. The Jedi was surprised to see that the man was almost the same size as him.  
  
"Looks like you are lost." The dark man stated with anger in his voice.  
  
"I am Jedi master Qui Gon Jinn, I am looking for my lost apprentice." Qui Gon stated, not beating around the bush. "I have reason to believe he is here."  
  
The other five Rangers exchanged looks, Qui Gon took note of that and he returned his gaze at their leader. "No Jedi are allowed here." The Ranger exclaimed, pushing his blade closer to Qui Gon's throat.  
  
"No, I believe you are mistaken." Qui Gon replied, turning his tone to an intimidating one. "The Jedi are allowed anywhere, they just may not be welcome certain places." He began to wrap his fingers around his light saber. "Now I will not ask you again. Where is my apprentice?"  
  
The lead Ranger laughed nervously, he had never faced down a Jedi master before. "I think you are outnumbered Jedi." He stated and the other Rangers aimed their weapons at him.  
  
Qui Gon closed his eyes for a moment to reflect on the task at hand. He pushed his anxieties for Obi Wan out of his mind. The Rangers startled when the Jedi's eyes snapped open and he brought out his light saber. He quickly disarmed the leader, cutting off his hand.  
  
The other Rangers began to attack. Some were shooting and others were running at the Jedi, trying to cut him with their blades. Qui Gon used the Force and his moves were as graceful as a dance. He blocked shot after shot, deflecting them back at his attackers. He continued to disarm the team of cloaked men, making sure not to kill them. When he had disarmed the last one he returned his green blade to his belt and walked up to the leader, grabbing him by his cloak collar and lifting him off the ground.  
  
The Ranger's hood had come down and showed a middle aged man who had an intense look of fear on him. "Please don't kill me!" The man begged for his life.  
  
Qui Gon always being the rogue Jedi that he was played off this. "I won't kill you as long as I get what I want." He said, making his voice gruffer than usual. "As long as my apprentice is alive then so shall you be."  
  
The man began to tremble at the Jedi's threats and nodded. "I. . .I don't know where he is." The Ranger admitted. "But he was alive." He added quickly.  
  
Qui Gon pulled the man close to him, the man noticed the intense look in the Jedi's eyes. "Where can I find Zan Arbor?" Qui Gon asked, feeling a dark ripple flow through him at the mention of her name.  
  
The man gulped and with his only hand still intact he pointed to a large building at the end of the road. "Her lab is in there." He told the Jedi then found himself being flung to the ground.  
  
Qui Gon tossed the man to the ground and began to walk towards the large structure. He was sure the woman was there, and he had several things to say to her. Suddenly he felt a presence he hadn't felt in 3 weeks.  
  
//Master, if you can hear me. . .I need your help//.  
  
//Obi Wan?!// Qui Gon was surprised and relieved to hear the voice through the bond again. He then felt the emptiness and he grew worried once more. //Hold on son, I'm coming//. He tried to reassure him, but was sure it didn't get through. 


	12. chapter 12

Title: Children of the Sith  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm just playing in the flannel one's galaxy.  
  
Author's note: Ok I'm back, I am going through a major change in my life, and my stories are the only things keeping me sane right now, so I hope through all my stress the new chapters don't suffer. Please let me know if they aren't up to par.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" Kia asked, sweat forming on her forehead.  
  
"Well I'm not going to lie to you child." Zan Arbor answered the frightened girl. "I don't know exactly what will happen to you after the experiment." She shrugged. "But you should've thought of that when you kidnapped my other patient."  
  
Zan Arbor then left the room, leaving Kia alone with her thoughts. She glanced around her and noticed all the various instruments that would no doubt cause her extreme harm. Her mind raced, trying to find an escape, but she couldn't concentrate. She then remembered her conversation with Viggo and the use of the Force. She closed her eyes and tried to reach him through her mind.  
  
She then opened them after a moment; she had no clue what she was doing. Hot tears began to drop down her cheeks. "Bryns? Viggo? Mom!" She called out into the room. She suddenly felt a presence in the room. She searched the empty lab and saw no one. "Hello?" She called into the room. "Anyone there?" She then saw a shadow on the wall, but it quickly disappeared. "Please help me." She called out, but no answer came. She turned back to look at the ceiling. 'I'm going crazy.' She thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly a large hand was placed over her mouth, causing Kia to panic. She screamed, but the hand muffled the sound. She looked over at the owner of the limb and stared into two midnight blue eyes. The tall, bearded man then removed his hand and placed a finger over his own lips, willing Kia to be silent. The young woman nodded, her heart still beating at a rapid rate.  
  
The older man then began to loosen the binds that held Kia to the medical table. He was almost finished when the sound of footsteps was heard. He looked at Kia one more time and motioned for her to stay quiet then he seemed to vanish in the shadows. Kia continued to stare at the spot where the man had disappeared to, her mind trying to figure out who he was. Strangely enough she felt at peace in his presence. Suddenly she heard the door open and Zan Arbor walked in.  
  
"Well my dear I think it's time we began." Zan Arbor walked up to Kia and began to clean a spot on her arm. "This will prove to be difficult without the help of my assistant, but I suppose your brother should've thought about that before he quit."  
  
Kia winced as the doctor thrust a needle into her arm, extracting a liquid that immediately caused Kia to feel drowsy. The last thing she remembered before her heavy eyelids closed was seeing the strange man emerge from his hiding place.  
  
********************  
  
Viggo aimed his bow caster at the group of dark figures climbing up the cliff side. He didn't know how he was going to keep the intruders at bay and not kill them. He looked over at his companions and realized that it was basically up to him to win this scrimmage. The Jedi was far too injured and Bryns had no combat experience. Viggo returned his attention to the task at hand and tried to come up with a plan.  
  
**********************  
  
Zan Arbor waited until she was sure the girl was asleep. She then went to pick up the first instrument to start the procedure, but it crashed to the floor. She bent down to retrieve it and when she returned to a standing positions a reflection in the picture frame hanging on the wall in front of her caught her attention. He body tensed as she stared at the familiar features, she felt her heart rise in her throat as she slowly turned around and came face to face with one of her past experiments.  
  
"Qui Gon Jinn." She tried to sound calm, but her body was shaking. "How kind of you to pay me a visit."  
  
Qui Gon stood motionless, his large arms crossed over his chest. He stared at her, his eyes never blinking. After what seem like an eternity for the doctor he spoke. "They told me you were dead." He stated, never removing his gaze from her.  
  
Zan Arbor laughed nervously. "Yes well as you can see they were mistaken." She laughed again. "So what brings you all the way out here master Jedi?" She tried to make small talk; hoping security would pass by the open door.  
  
"Where is he?" Qui Gon quickly got to the point.  
  
Zan Arbor dropped the instrument in her hands, and quickly retrieved it. "Where is who?" She played dumb.  
  
Qui Gon kept a stern look on his face, and he moved his hands to his hips, his right hand resting on the hilt of his light saber. "I will only ask one more time Zan Arbor." The doctor gulped. "Where is my apprentice?"  
  
Zan Arbor backed away from the Jedi, she the quickly grabbed Kia and held a hidden vibro blade to her throat. "Come any closer and I will kill her."  
  
Qui Gon didn't move and didn't tare his gaze from the scientist.  
  
"You silly Jedi are all the same. Your friend's life hangs in the balance and yet you won't risk an unknown person. Your morals make you weak." She smiled. "What if I told you that your apprentice was dead?"  
  
"I would know if he was dead." Qui Gon stared at her. "Try again."  
  
"Do you remember the last time we shared together Qui Gon?" The aging woman asked, holding the vibro blade closer to the young woman in her arms. "Do you remember what it was like to not feel the Force, to have your blood drained from you slowly?"  
  
Qui Gon involuntarily tensed at her words; his memories took him back to his time spent in captivity. "Enough." He tried to cast his anxieties into the Force.  
  
"And now your boy, the one who rushed in to save you last time. The boy who loves you and follows you blindly is suffering the same as you did." She smiled when she saw the look in his eyes. "How does that make you feel master Jedi?"  
  
Qui Gon closed his eyes briefly, his concern for Obi Wan threatening to boil over. "If you have harmed one hair on his head so help me Zan Arbor." He almost hissed.  
  
"So we've resorted to threats have we?" Zan Arbor laughed. "And if I have harmed a hair?"  
  
"I will make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life regretting it." Qui Gon threatened.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you." Zan Arbor suddenly exclaimed. "Take his place." Qui Gon's eyes went wide, then quickly back to normal. "If you care so much about this boy then take his place."  
  
"Don't delude yourself doctor. I plan to take him home with me, now where is he?" Qui Gon composed himself, much to Zan Arbor's dismay.  
  
"If you come any closer Jinn, I will kill him!" She suddenly shouted.  
  
"You're bluffing." Qui Gon claimed.  
  
"Are you willing to wager his life on that Qui Gon?" She smiled a wicked smile. "It's odd how much this reminds me of last time, you giving up your freedom to save another."  
  
"I will do whatever it takes, let me see him safe." Qui Gon demanded.  
  
Zan Arbor smiled. "All in good time Jedi." She released Kia and held out her hand. Qui Gon reluctantly gave her his light saber. "Thank you." She took it and opened a cabinet and placed the cylinder next to another, familiar one.  
  
Qui Gon stared at the woman. "Now release him."  
  
"As soon as I have you prepped my dear Jedi." Zan Arbor went to her data pad and began typing. She then walked back to where Kia was lying and grabbed a syringe out of a drawer. "Remember Qui Gon if you don't cooperate the boy will die."  
  
Qui Gon removed his cloak and rolled up his sleeve.  
  
Suddenly Zan Arbor felt something strike her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Kia standing over her with a broken glass vile in her hand. Qui Gon then picked up Zan Arbor and flung her to the medical table, locking the restraints.  
  
Kia looked up at Qui Gon and smiled. "The Jedi isn't even here. She's lying."  
  
Qui Gon nodded. "I know." He said calmly. "I was waiting for her to trap herself."  
  
Zan Arbor struggled under the restraints. "You'll never get away with this!" She screamed. "It doesn't matter; you'll never even make it out of this building alive."  
  
"Security is probably on their way." Kia exclaimed, grabbing her cloak and putting it on.  
  
Qui Gon also put on his cloak, then walked to the cabinet and grabbed the two light sabers and placed them on his belt. "Where is the Jedi?" He asked.  
  
"I took him away from here." Kia revealed. "I do not want to utter where I took him here, but he is safe."  
  
"Safe." Zan Arbor cackled. "Even if the boy is not dead yet, he will be. That poison in his system will see to that."  
  
Kia nodded. "He was very sick when I left; I came here looking for an antidote."  
  
Qui Gon felt his body tense. He walked up to the doctor and held her by her clothes. "Is there an antidote?" He asked.  
  
Zan Arbor smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"I'm through playing these games with you." Qui Gon almost shouted. "Where is the antidote?"  
  
Zan Arbor continued to laugh. Qui Gon felt his anger rise, he wanted more than anything to strangle this sick woman. Suddenly Kia punched Zan Arbor in the face, knocking her out. Qui Gon raised an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
"Sorry." She looked up at him.  
  
"I'm just glad you did it before I did." He smiled back at her. "Although that doesn't help us find an antidote."  
  
Kia shrugged. "She wasn't going to tell us anyways."  
  
Suddenly laser blasts rang through the room; Qui Gon ignited his light saber and pushed Kia to the ground. "Stay down." He commanded as he blocked blast bolts. 'I don't have time for this.' He thought to himself as he blocked another shot. He then Force pushed the guards out the door and then used the Force to close the door and lock it.  
  
"That was amazing." Kia said in awe.  
  
"Is there another way out?" Qui Gon asked.  
  
"This way, through Zan Arbor's office." Kia stated, leading Qui Gon through the door. They came into the messy office and looked for an escape; all they saw was a window. "I'm sorry, I don't know this building that well, my brother works here." Kia explained.  
  
"Another solution will present itself." Qui Gon told her and searched the room for ideas.  
  
Kia also looked for secret exits or anything that would be of use to them, she then came across several vials full of various colored liquids. "Master Jedi?" She called to Qui Gon.  
  
"Call me Qui Gon." He answered.  
  
"Qui Gon, I think I may have found what we were looking for." She held up the vials. "But I don't know if any of them are the right one."  
  
Qui Gon took the vials and placed them inside his cloak. "Hopefully we can get Obi Wan back to the Jedi Temple, the healers there would find a cure. . .I hope."  
  
'Obi Wan?' She smiled at finally knowing his name. Kia then looked at the tall Jedi, she noticed the concern in his eyes. "Any suggestions on how to get out of here?" She asked.  
  
Qui Gon looked at the window. "Yes, but it's probably not the safest route."  
  
The two then heard banging on the door from the security officers. "I'll take my chances with the window." Kia exclaimed.  
  
Qui Gon held onto the girl and jumped out the window. He then grabbed his cable launcher and in mid air launched it, grabbing a hold of it while still holding onto Kia. Kia closed her eyes through the whole process until Qui Gon spoke to her.  
  
"I need you to climb down." He commanded and she slid down the cable, followed by the Jedi.  
  
When they reached the ground Kia tugged on the Jedi's cloak. "My Lusian is this way, hurry." She almost shouted.  
  
Qui Gon stopped her. "I think it would be faster to take my ship." Qui Gon suggested, and Kia nodded.  
  
As they raced to Qui Gon's ship the older Jedi tried to reach his apprentice through their bond again. /I'm almost there padawan, just hold on/.  
  
**************  
  
TBC: This story is almost over. . .I know so sad. I hope it's still as good as it was when I first started it. Please review. 


	13. chapter 13

Title: Children of the Sith  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Well faithful readers this is the last chapter.I know and I'm sorry. This story was for some reason the hardest for me to write and I'm so glad that it worked out. Thank you to all who have reviewed and enjoyed this story. I do have plans for more so although this story is over, there will be more. Thank you again.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Obi Wan clutched his chest as he watched the dark figures slowly climb. He began to feel a stabbing pain in his chest and he tried to dull it with the help of the Force. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and his vision began to blur. He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed hard. He then switched hands holding the vibro blade and wiped the sweat off them onto his pants.  
  
Bryns glanced at the Jedi and grew concerned. He didn't know how much longer the apprentice would be able to hold onto consciousness. He noticed the beads of sweat and how the already pale features had somehow whitened a shade or two. He put a hand on the Jedi's shoulder. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked.  
  
Obi Wan wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."  
  
Viggo exchanged a worried glance with Bryns and then turned his attention back to the intruders. He assessed the situation and noticed the Rangers' lusians tied to a tree just below. He quickly aimed his bow caster.  
  
Bryns looked at Viggo aim the weapon. "What are you doing?" He asked. "If we make the first move then they'll be angry."  
  
Viggo glanced at Bryns. "I'm going to buy us some time." He said and shot the bow caster at the tree the animals were attached to.  
  
The tree went up in flames and the animals tried to get away. The hoofed creature reared and screamed in terror. Half of the dark figures dropped down to save the animals.  
  
Obi Wan looked at Viggo and silently thanked him for his quick thinking. He then turned his attention to the remaining figures gaining closer to them. He tried to steady himself for the attack. He then noticed Viggo had disappeared, he looked at Bryns who shrugged.  
  
Viggo ran up the side of the cliff as fast as he could, reaching the top in record time. He glanced down and noticed the Rangers were almost upon his friends. He then aimed his bow caster at a group of boulders that were on the edge of the cliff. He shot his bow and freed the rocks, causing them to roll down the hill side.  
  
Bryns and Obi Wan heard a loud sound coming from above them. They turned and saw numerous boulders heading down the side of the cliff. Obi Wan grabbed Bryns and pushed him back just as the first of the rocks rolled past them. The Rangers began to run down the cliff, trying to save themselves. The lead Ranger however was able to reach them just as the boulders came crashing down.  
  
The dark figure stared at Obi Wan, who in turn stared back. Both were breathing heavy and both were reaching for their weapons. Obi Wan tried to call on the Force for help, but he found his connection muffled. He didn't know which concerned him more, the fever that wouldn't go away or the fact that he had trouble calling on the Force. He tried to calm his mind and concentrate on the moment.  
  
The two men circled each other as they prepared to battle. The Ranger then made the first move and lunged at Obi Wan. The two vibro blades connected with each other making a loud hiss. Obi Wan pushed his opponent off him and kicked him in the chest. The Ranger fell back, but quickly composed himself.  
  
The battle continued as a distinct object in the distance grew closer; Obi Wan noticed the object and thought he recognized the shape of the ship heading towards them. He quickly shook off the feeling and decided his fever was playing with him. 'You're on your own Kenobi, your master isn't coming.' He told himself. 'Now act like a Jedi and finish this.'  
  
He blocked another swing from his opponent's blade and tired again to call upon the Force. He could feel the Force flowing through many beings. He felt it in Viggo, and strangely he felt more Force presence heading towards him. He used what was left of his energy and Force Pushed the Ranger off the side of the cliff.  
  
***************  
  
Qui Gon and Kia had landed on the top of the hill, and Viggo ran to meet them. Kia ran down the ramp of the ship and jumped into Viggo's arms. He held her tightly. "I was so worried about you." He said as he put her back on the ground. "I sensed you were in danger." He held her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
  
She grabbed his hand and held it. "Now is not the time for this." She said and looked back at Qui Gon who had just exited the ship. "This is Jedi master Qui Gon Jinn." She introduced him. "Qui Gon this is Viggo Yulende. He saved Obi Wan and me from the Rangers."  
  
Qui Gon bowed. "Then I owe you a debt for saving my apprentice."  
  
Viggo then remembered Obi Wan. "Don't thank me yet master Jedi, your apprentice is in really bad shape."  
  
The three quickly scaled down the cliff to the opening which served as Viggo's home. As they reached their destination they witnessed Obi Wan displaying a great amount of power and Force pushing the last Ranger away from him. Qui Gon quickly used the Force to help the Ranger land safely. He then turned and noticed Obi Wan collapse to the ground. His breath caught at the sight.  
  
Kia ran to Obi Wan's side and knelt down beside him. "No!" She screamed as she held his head in her lap. "You cannot give up now." She pleaded with him. "You've come so far. . . Ben please."  
  
Obi Wan struggled to stay awake, but his body just wanted to sleep. His vision continued to blur as he stared up at Kia, her blonde hair falling out of its bun, her blue eyes filling with tears. As the darkness threatened to overtake him he noticed a large figure heading towards him. "Master." Obi Wan said under his breath.  
  
Qui Gon knelt next to his fallen apprentice. "I'm here Obi Wan." He said, but it was in vain because Obi Wan had lost consciousness. He quickly scooped the young man in his arms and headed for his ship. "I've got to get him back to the Temple."  
  
He left the three friends alone to ponder what had just happened. Viggo put an arm around Kia. "I'm sure he'll be ok." He whispered in her ear.  
  
*****************  
  
*TEN YEARS LATER*  
  
"Master we are supposed to be starting our assignment from the council." Anakin Skywalker wined to his teacher as they entered a turbo lift at the Senate apartment building.  
  
Obi Wan eyed his apprentice and smiled. "Since when are you so anxious to start a new assignment?" The older Jedi chuckled. "Relax padawan, this will be a brief visit, I promise."  
  
The two Jedi exited the lift and walked down the hall. They came to a large set of double doors at the end of the hall and knocked. Obi Wan straightened his tunic and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. Anakin shook his head. "I thought you didn't like politicians master." He said with a snide attitude.  
  
Obi Wan cocked an eyebrow at his apprentice and shook his head, deciding not to answer that remark. The door finally opened and a blonde haired woman looked at the two Jedi. "Yes can I help. . . " She stopped mid sentence when she noticed who had come to see her. "Ben!" She almost shouted in surprise. "How wonderful it is to see you." She grabbed Obi Wan by the arm and led him inside. "Do come in, but excuse the mess Viggo is away to a senate meeting and his files are everywhere in the apartment."  
  
Anakin looked at his master as they entered the apartment. /Ben?/ He asked through their bond.  
  
/I'll explain later./ Obi Wan answered and gave Kia a kiss on her hand. "You are looking well." He told her, eyeing her swollen stomach. "How much longer?" He asked, putting a hand on her belly.  
  
She looked down at his hand. "Anytime now." She sighed, and I'll just be glad it's over." She smiled at her old friend. "You are looking good as well." She commented. "Of course you will always look good as oppose to the first time we met."  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "Yes, not one of my most flattering times I will admit." He sat on the couch with her and noticed his apprentice looking very bored. "How is Viggo?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
Kia smiled. "He's doing wonderful; he is part of the loyalist group that is opposed to the creation of an army. He loves being here on Courascant and in the Senate." She smiled. "I on the other hand sometimes miss home."  
  
"Speaking of home how is everything there?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Things have never been better master Jedi." Kia answered, putting pieces of blonde hair behind her ears. "I think the old way of life is finally being forgotten, since we joined the Republic and started trading, we have never been more prosperous. Bryns is head of the science labs now, and mom is still a healer." She looked at Obi Wan then at Anakin. "So is this the talented student I've heard so much about?" She asked and both turned their attention to the tall boy leaning against the wall.  
  
Anakin, realizing the conversation turned to him, quickly straightened up. Obi Wan snickered and turned back to Kia. "Sometimes I wonder." He said and Anakin frowned. "Yes Milady, let me introduce you to Anakin Skywalker." He motioned towards Anakin. "Anakin this is my good friends Kia Yulende." He looked back at Kia. "Kia rescued me a long time ago."  
  
"Rescued you?" Anakin looked shocked, and then smiled. "Isn't there anyone in this galaxy who haven't come to your rescue at some point master?" He joked.  
  
Obi Wan turned to Anakin. "Well padawan, no one has rescued me from you as of yet." Anakin stiffened then smiled and shook his head. Obi Wan gave his apprentice a wink and turned back to Kia.  
  
Kia looked at Anakin. "Yes well he had a run in with a scientist running dangerous experiments on the Force."  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Dr. Zan Arbor?" He asked and Kia nodded. "Master you never told me about that, you always said that Master Qui Gon was held by her." Anakin put his hands on his hips.  
  
Obi Wan sighed and looked at Kia. "Well padawan, it's a time of my life that I really don't like to talk about."  
  
"But you should've told me." Anakin pressed the subject. "What else are you keeping from me?" He asked.  
  
Kia looked between the two Jedi and saw the look on her friend's face. She rose to her feet and walked up to Anakin. "It is a story for another day Anakin," She looked back at Obi Wan. "What your master went through isn't an easy thing to talk about." She whispered. "Don't be angry with him."  
  
Anakin looked at his master and sighed. "I'm sorry master, I over stepped my boundaries."  
  
Obi Wan rose to his feet. "I would expect nothing less Anakin." Anakin lowered his head at that. "But your curiosity is what makes you special, makes you care." He put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "But just remember to practice patience my young apprentice." Anakin nodded.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Obi Wan turned to Kia and gave her a hug. "I am sorry for the shortness of our visit, we are here on business." Kia nodded. "And don't forget to call me when that baby is born, I would like to be the one to do a midi chlorian count on her."  
  
Kia smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
*************  
  
Obi Wan waved to Kia as the doors to the turbo lift closed he then turned his thoughts on the task at hand. To his left Anakin squirmed, he was full of anxiety. Obi Wan turned his gaze to his young charge. "You seem a little on edge." He observed.  
  
"Not at all." Anakin answered, fidgeting more.  
  
"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks." Obi Wan commented.  
  
Anakin looked at his master and scoffed. "You fell into that nightmare master, and I rescued you. Remember?"  
  
Obi Wan smiled. "Oh yes." He stated, and shared a brief laugh with his apprentice.  
  
*THE END! 


End file.
